The Facility
by Inuyuke
Summary: Alternate Universe; Danny was injected with a powerful ectoplasmic serum as a child, and kept under strict surveillance as he grew up. At the age of eighteen, things go wrong as Danny's powers begin to manifest. Hints at DxS, rated for language.
1. Prologue

**A/N:  
><strong>Hey everyone! Aaah, it's been a while since I've uploaded any sort of story. I really hope you guys will like this one, it's my first Danny Phantom one, and it's set in an alternate universe. I really enjoyed writing it; it's actually complete, I'll upload the Prologue and first chapter tonight, then continue if people seem interested in this story. If not, well, I've got it for me. :D

I really want to make another one, maybe one actually following the DP time line. I really want to explore Danny and Sam's relationship, it's so cute.

Aaanyway. On to the story! :D

* * *

><p>Amity Park research facility eighteen years ago<p>

"Maddie, look!" an overweight man wearing a white lab coat over his orange and black jumpsuit held up a vial. Inside the vial was a strange green liquid that was glowing an eerie light.

"What is it, Jack dear?" Maddie asked, bending over a table, wearing her turquoise jumpsuit under a white lab coat, as she picked at findings of some dead creature. Her jumpsuit's hood was up, red goggles over her eyes as she concentrated.

"I've done it!" Jack shouted, waving the vial around and hoping to catch his wife's attention. "I've concentrated ghost ectoplasm. Using this, we should be able to harness a ghost's energy. We may even have found a way to _use their powers._"

Maddie turned from her experiment and pulled her hood down from her head, giving her husband a questioning look. "How do you know you've captured it?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms.

"Because..." Jack pouted, lowering the vial into a secure holding unit. He didn't actually know how he knew. He just _felt_ like this time he was _right_.

"We can test it." Maddie gently pointed out, "on something like perhaps a mouse or a rat."

Jack thought for a minute. He really wanted to test it on a human, to see if they were able to actually harness the powers- use them. If they could, maybe they'd be able to create a way to obtain immortality.

He voiced his opinion to his wife, who gave him a disapproving look. "And who would you test it on? There would be no willing subjects- especially when we have no idea if this thing can _kill_ us or not. We don't know what it does, Jack, its best to test it on a mouse or a rat under close observation."

Of course, they needed to bring this finding to their employer before they conducted any tests themselves. To see if their employer would fund the many expenses associated with close observation of lab rats.

"I'll bring it up to the boss in the morning." Jack said, stretching his body with a yawn. "It's late enough, Mads, and we should be getting out of here before security comes around." He draped an arm around his wife's shoulders after she had cleaned up her table.

"You're right. We'll see what they decide to do with the serum in the morning." She smiled up at her overweight husband. Locking the doors behind them, the couple left for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the prologue. Sorry it was so short. TRUST ME, chapters after this one begin to get a LOT longer~

Anywho. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Amity Park Research facility- present day.<p>

The halls were endless. The building hadn't changed much- an extra wing had been added on, some rooms added onto the old wings. It was still the white; depressing place it was eighteen years ago. Maddie ran her hand along the wall as she walked through the depressing halls, thinking about the only thing that cheered the drab place up.

All those eighteen years ago when Jack had discovered the serum, they brought it up with their superiors, who had whisked it away, saying that they had their own ideas for the concoction. Maddie and Jack and been sent back to their other ghost-oriented projects, and their bosses had said that when the time came, the two of them would know what was done with the discovery.

A few weeks after that, Maddie recalled, her boss had come to her with a bundle wrapped in a fleece blanket. "Mrs. Fenton." he said, readjusting the bundle. "The government of the United States of America, and the Management of the Amity Park Research facility would like to thank you and your husband for your discovery of the ghost serum.

"Thanks to you, the government was able to discover that the power held in that vial was transferable to living entities." At this, Maddie became suspicious, especially since the bundle in the man's arms began to squirm. "Mrs. Fenton, on behalf of the Research facility, we would like you to take care of this." He pulled back the fleece blanket to reveal a fussy baby boy. "He is the first, and most important, aspect of this project."

Maddie gasped and looked at the man's face. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and so showed no emotion; his face was set in a line. "No others will be created like him, until further research has been conducted, and we know the full damage- or benefits- of the serum. We still do not know what powers he will acquire, when they will manifest, or what they will mean for his health and life."

Carefully, Maddie picked up the bundle. "His name is up to you, Mrs. Fenton, as is his well-being, education, and training." The man nodded "Good day, Mrs. Fenton."

Smiling, Maddie was pulled out of her thoughts as she came upon the door she was searching for. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. A muffled thud was heard through the door. "Gah! Ah- um, come in!"

Opening the door, Maddie walked into the room. Into the only room that looked nothing like the rest of the building. There was a desk in one corner with a laptop on it, and some magazines scattered on the floor as well as a small bed. A boy- a young man, really, was just standing up, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassment as Maddie came into the room. "Uh, hi, mom." he said, looking over at her. "Is it time to go already?"

Every day, Maddie would start his day by coming and taking him to his classes. He was tutored by many different people, on many different subjects. After his classes, the next order of business was training- to see if he could master something they called his _ecto powers._ Every available person from the facility would gather around the circular room whose walls were made of one way mirrors, simply to watch and see if anything would happen today. It never did.

"Morning, Danny!" Maddie said cheerfully, pulling her son into a hug. "Yes, it's time to go and start this wonderful day! How are you feeling?"

Daniel "Danny" Fenton shrugged, as he did every day. How he was feeling was a standard question his mother asked, and for some reason, there was always a sincere concern behind it. He didn't know why- aside from getting the occasional head cold, he never felt any different. "I'm fine mom, thanks."

Maddie smiled at him and turned to leave his room. Danny followed her, glad for a chance to get out of the cramped little room. "You think they're ever going to put windows in there?" he asked, pointed his thumb in the direction of his room.

His mother turned back to him and smiled a small smile. "I don't know, Danny have you asked your father? Maybe he can convince them to knock out some walls and give you some natural light."

Danny was unconvinced. He didn't know much about the people his parents worked for, only that they were supposed to stay in this building, and they were supposed to help him with his so called _ecto powers_.

Danny had no friends. Sure, he had his mother and father, and his sister Jazz, who was also his psycology tutor, but he had no kids his age. Jazz was twenty and he only saw her once every two weeks. Something about her being off at a community college. Whatever that was. Danny didn't mind not having friends. He was quite content with just his family and his tutors. He didn't feel he needed any others.

His mother held open his first class' door. "Here we are, sweetums. I'll be back for you in two hours. Try to pay attention." his mother warned, before smiling and waving and walking away. Probably back to her lab. Danny had been there once, but it had scared him so bad, he never wanted to go back. On the far side of the room was a circular door held closed by many locks his father called the Ghost Portal. On many of the desks were glowing cages holding creatures that floated above the surfaces. Danny had felt a strange connection with them, as they had stared at him from behind their prison, and hated seeing them trapped and afraid. That was what scared him the most. The overwhelming sense of fear and death radiating around that room.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Oh wow guys. I've gotten good feedback from this story so far… you have no idea how happy that makes me. :D

Sooo; Review answering! :D

**BeingGirl:** ;A; you couldn't sign iiiin. Ah well~ Thanks for the first review on this storryyyy 3 I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to do so as I continue to update~!

**Pterodactyl****: **thaaankies ;u; Yes, the chapters will get longer. XD' Unfortunately, not in this one, but the next one is longer, and I dooo believe from there on out they're mostly longer. I think there might be one or two that are shorter than the norm but ah well.

**Hellbreaker:** OwO The Fly 2? I've neeever seen it. So I hope I'm not copying it. D: that'd be bad if I was. Let me know if it starts to look too much like it and I'll edit the document. ;u;

I'm thinking of updated 1 to 2 chapters a day until the story's full. As I mentioned before, the story's finished, it's all on my computer so... how does that sound to everyone? Too slow? Too fast?

Also... I Totaaally forgot to do these on the first two chapters sooo:

**Disclaimer:** _Danny Phantom_ and all related titles, logos, themes and characters **are not mine**.

* * *

><p>The days classes went well. Danny wasn't a spectacular student, but seeing as of how he was the only one in the classes, he was doing the best he could, and was given the attention he needed, so he was passing reasonably well. Ask him if he remembered anything from yesterday's classes, and he would blush and mumble something incomprehensible before making an excuse to get out of there.<p>

Danny now sat in his circular training room, looking around with his light blue eyes at the people he knew were behind the mirrors, even if he couldn't see them. He hated this part. He had no _ecto power _as they called it, and he would never be able to convince them of this. They were dead set on the fact that he had some sort of mystery power. So, knowing his parents were behind the mirror somewhere, watching, he tried his hardest.

"Daniel" the voice coming out of the speakers was filled with authority, and Danny imagined it to be the person who paid for, and operated this place. "Do you feel _any_ sort of connection with your _ecto powers_?"

Danny sighed and shook his head. "No," he said, raising his hands in a submissive fashion. "I can't feel anything."

"Can you try?"

"I _have_ been." Danny was frustrated with this. It was the same thing for the last eighteen years. "All the time I _try._ I try so hard to get a connection to these stupid powers you speak of, and nothing ever happens." He shot his hand out to the side, concentrating all his energy on making his hand glow, making it disappear, or go intangible, anything- but nothing happened. As usual.

This continued for close to four hours. Danny would jump around, trying to fly to no avail, he'd lean against a wall, seeing if he could phase through it, to no avail. Nothing would work.

The voice on the microphone sighed. "Very well, Danny, you may go."

His mother met him outside the room. A sad smile on her face. "It's okay Danny, you'll get it tomorrow."

Danny glared at his mother, and led the way back to his room. Why did he need an escort anyway? He'd lived here for eighteen years- he didn't need anyone to show him the way around his own _house._

Danny walked into his room, his arms crossed as his mother said her goodbyes and kissed him on the forehead. "Your father will be here tomorrow," Maddie said, that sad smile still on her face, "maybe we'll be allowed to go outside and have a nice family picnic."

Danny grunted and said goodbye, closing the door to his room and sitting roughly down on his bed. He hated times like these, where he couldn't make sense of what they wanted him to do- what they expected. He hated it so much. He really just wanted to run away. But he couldn't. The outside of the building was monitored at all hours, and it was impossible to leave the doors without a security check. Everyone knew who he was anyway, the resident _freak_.

Danny was brooding so much, he didn't notice the two silver rings that appeared at his midsection, until he felt their icy chill as they crept their way along his body. Looking down on himself in horror, the rings quickly reversed their path and merged, disappearing again, leaving him normal. He was sure, however, that he had glimpsed them changing what he was wearing. He didn't think it was a bad change- from his normal blue pants and white tee shirt with the red trim and oval on his chest into what appeared to be a black jumpsuit- it looked nice. From what Danny saw. Which wasn't much.

Danny's hand went over his chest, trying to still his beating heart. What _was_ that?


	4. Chapter 3

Try as he might through the night, Danny could not replicate what had happened. Was that his _ecto powers_ starting to manifest? Danny decided to keep what had happened last night a secret, he didn't want to get his parents hopes up, then disappoint them by not being able to replicate what had happened. When his mother's tell-tale knock sounded on his door the next morning, Danny had gotten barely any sleep. Every time he tried to, he pictured himself turning into a ghost, and falling into oblivion.

Just as his mother had said, Jack Fenton was standing outside his door with his wife. Jack had a large smile on his face, as always, and held up a woven basket. "Ready for a rare day off, Danny-boy?" he asked, happy that he could let his kid out into the world for the day. It had taken many pulled legs and favours come due to let them take Danny out. Maddie knew Danny was frustrated with this life and wanted out permanently, but this was the best they could do for him.

Jack smiled and held up the basket again, rummaging through it when Danny showed no reaction to their proposal. "Look, Danny-boy, I even brought fudge!" he took out an extra-large Tupperware container of fudge. Danny looked at it, then at his dad and rolled his eyes. His dad was notorious for liking fudge, everyone in the facility knew about it, and they always made sure to make triple batches when Jack's birthday came around.

Maddie looked at her son kindly "Danny, try to enjoy today. No tests today, no classes, just us and the outside, won't that be wonderful?" she asked with a genuine smile.

Danny relinquished and smiled back at her "Yeah, I guess that does sound nice." He said, after contemplating it. It would be nice to get out of the white washed walls and have a go at the outside. He was only allowed outside a couple of times a year. Normally it was around his birthday, or Christmas. He was never allowed out alone, or for more than a day. Sometimes he wondered what these people were scared of. That he'd run away? Fat chance, he knew nothing other than this building.

His parents led them outside after Jack had a brief word with the guards at the doors, and Danny stepped outside. He inhaled the wonderful smell of fresh air, and spread his arms to the warmth of the son. He wished that Jazz was here too, to participate in the picnic.

The area around the building was clear for about a hundred feet, and then it turned into thick, dense forest. Danny and his parents walked out about fifty feet, before his mum took out a blanket and fluffed it out, onto the grass. Smiling at Danny and Jack, Maddie took a seat on the edge of the blanket as Jack set down the basket and sat with her. Danny sat next to his dad, reaching into the basket and taking out a juice box.

Danny had just begun to drink his juice when his father looked up and said, "Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Manson! I'm so glad to see that you'd join us!" Danny paused his drinking and looked up. Beside them stood two, impressively dressed people.

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Manson said coolly, and Danny nearly choked on his straw. _That_ was the voice behind the microphone. Danny's mouth fell open and he watched the Mansons with a new respect and curiosity. "Daniel," Mr. Manson continued with the same cold air he had when he spoke to Danny's father. "How are you today?"

"G-good, sir, thank you." Danny knew enough to know that the Mansons were his parent's bosses. He didn't know they were the ones watching his every move and waiting for his powers to manifest.

Mr. Manson unfolded two chairs, placing them opposite Maddie and Jack. "Danny," Maddie said kindly, "Mr. and Mrs. Manson are going to join us for our picnic today." Jack nodded to confirm this.

Mrs. Manson said, "Daniel, there's someone here I'd like you to meet." She looked at his parents and then stepped aside to reveal her daughter; she was about Danny's age. She had pitch black hair, and stunning violet eyes. Her face held a deep scowl and her arms were crossed across her chest. She wore thick black boots and purple leggings with a small black skirt and shirt. Danny swallowed and quickly looked away. "This is Samantha-"

"_Sam_" the girl corrected, glaring at her mother.

"-she'll be joining us today for this... Lovely… event." Mrs. Manson continued ignoring her daughter's interruption and glare.

The older Mansons sat in the chairs they had previously deployed and Sam sat next to Danny, who avoided looking at her at all costs.

The only way Jack had been able to score the time off for his boy, was to invite his boss and his bosses family along with them so that the Mansons could still keep a watchful eye on Danny. He didn't really _want_ to, but he had no choice. At least Danny got to meet Sam. She was a good kid, despite being Goth.

Danny ate in silence, as Sam nibbled on a single piece of broccoli. "Would you like a sandwich, dear?" Maddie asked offering the plate of small sandwiches to Sam, who looked at them in disgust.

Sam couldn't find it in her to be mean to the two other adults, to her parents, sure, but not to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. She offered the woman a weak smile. "Sorry Mrs. Fenton, I don't eat meat."

Danny looked at her as he nibbled on his own sandwich. "Why ever not?" Maddie asked, as Sam's parents rolled their eyes.

"It's cruel." Sam stated, watching them. "I don't eat anything that used to have a face, or anything that comes from anything with a face."

Danny continued to look at her until she looked at him, and then he blushed and looked down at his feet.

"It's also cruel how you keep Danny here."

Danny looked up at Sam in horror, his face going from pink to white in a flash. Her parents looked just as shocked as he did. Maddie and Jack exchanged a look before turning back to Sam. "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Here- in this… this _prison._" Sam said, pointing over her shoulder at the building behind them.

"Sam-" her mother started "That's quite enough."

"I've seen how you treat him, Dad. Like a toy. Hes human and deserves to be free. Why do you make him live here? He could live a normal life at home, with his parents."

Danny really wished he could just melt into the ground now. His face was beet red with embarrassment and his heart felt like it was frozen over from the shock.

"I mean," the outraged girl continued, "have you even _asked_ him if he wants to stay here?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Danny. Danny looked at each of them, his mouth slightly open and his food forgotten as they all waited for his answer. "Uh… I, um. Uh…" And then, to add to his embarrassment, Danny turned invisible.

_Great…_ Danny thought to himself. _These powers just _decide_ to show up last night, and I can't even keep them a secret for a _day.

A collective gasp had broken out when Danny disappeared. Everyone still stared at the place he had been, and his mother almost broke down in tears. "Danny!" she exclaimed. "Your powers! They've manifested!"

When he was finally able to reappear, Mr. Manson stood. "Daniel. I think it's time you came with me."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape, or form, own Danny Phantom, or any related characters, logos, or themes.

* * *

><p>Danny looked at his mother in horror as Mr. Manson grabbed his wrist and began pulling him away from his little happy family scene. His father had his arms around his mother, who was beginning to weep. Sam looked from them, to her mother who had gotten up and was beginning to follow them. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion and then her face was lit up with understanding and horror. Sam stood. "Dad- Wait!"<p>

Remarkably, Mr. Manson stopped and turned to face his daughter. "Samantha." He began, looking at her. "I have to thank you. I thought you might have an influence on the boy, but I didn't realise your rebelliousness would turn out to _help_ our research!"

"No!" Sam said, clenching her fists. "I know what you're going to do to him and I can't allow you do to it!" Danny was horrified. He didn't know what she was talking about, and something told him he didn't _want _to know.

"Danny!" his mother called, "Danny we love you sweet heart!" Jack nodded his agreement, holding his wife who was still crying.

Danny was scared, but suddenly his arm turned intangible and slipped out of Mr. Manson's grip. Seeing this, Sam yelled at him. "Danny! Run!" Confused and scared, Danny stood still for a few seconds, and then charged away from Mr. Manson. Fear powered his legs and let him run away, he didn't know where. He had almost reached the line of trees when something tripped him up. He landed face first in the hard, unforgiving ground.

Rolling onto his side, he propped himself up on one arm and turned to look at his legs. Around them were glowing green anklets. Danny looked up and saw Mr. Manson standing there with a tough looking man in glasses holding out something that looked like a gun. Desperately, Danny clawed at the anklet, hoping to get them off so he could continue to go. But despite his best efforts, they would not come off, and only constricted tighter each time he ripped at them.

Eventually, Danny gave up with a cry of pain and Mr. Manson walked up to him. "You shouldn't have tried to run, Daniel." He said, looking down disapprovingly at him. "You just made everything that much worse for yourself."

Danny looked up at him in shock and horror. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" he asked, as the security guard that had been with Jeremy before walked up to them. "I didn't do anything!"

The security guard shot his gun at Danny's wrists, producing cuffs that bound his arms together. The halfa looked at them, then tried with all his might to rip them apart, with no success. "You can't escape, Danny. It's over." Mr. Manson had a cloth over the spout of a bottle. He poured some of the liquid onto the cloth, before gently putting it over Danny's nose and mouth. "Good night, Danny. We'll see you in the morning."

Danny couldn't figure out why Mr. Manson was saying that until the sharp scent washed over him and he began to feel very drowsy. Danny's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes and immediately had to close them again, regretting his decision to even wake up. Above him were glaring fluorescent lights, their harsh light penetrating deep into his eyes and making his sore head pound. He had never been drunk before –he had lived a very sheltered life- but he imagined that this is what it felt like to be hung over.<p>

Clutching a hand to his head, Danny slowly sat up. There was a sharp crackle in the room, followed by a short screech, and Danny gasped in pain, blocking his ears. "Daniel." The voice penetrated his barrier of hands and he slowly lowered them, squinting to see he was in his test room. "Good to see you're awake, Daniel." The voice on the microphone wasn't Mr. Manson's this time.

Danny frowned and slowly stood up. "What am I doing here?"

"Ah, good boy, you activated your _ghost powers_ at long last."

Oh, yeah, right, those.

Danny slowly looked around the familiar room, feeling a shift in the temperature. "Yeah, so? I can't control them if that's what you're looking for. It just... happens." He said, hugging his arms. Why was it so cold?

"I thought so." The voice said, "From what your parents tell me, it happened when your emotions were high. Like from embarrassment, or fear." The voice paused and Danny stopped looking around the room, and then focused on the window he thought the speaker stood behind.

"So that's why we built this room." The voice continued. "This room is special you see, with the help of your parents, we've been able to make this room _absolutely ghost proof._ Unless we say so, no ghost gets in, or out."

Danny didn't like where this was going, and he continued to try to warm himself up. Okay, this was ridiculous; he could see his _breath_ now.

"And so, Daniel, here's test number one: Fear."

And with that, the lights dimmed. Not to the point of utter darkness, but to a more twilight kind of shade, and the floor about three feet away from him began to split in two.

Danny took a few steps back, gasping in shock as _something_ floated out of the floor. Floating a foot or two above the ground was an impressive looking piece of machinery, with fiery green hair, and narrowed, glowing eyes. His whole body was haloed with an eerie light blue light. The machine set its eyes on Danny.

"Who is this child?" It –he, Danny decided- demanded, fists on his hips as he looked down disapprovingly at the teenager. "He is rather scrawny."

"I- I- I-" Danny stuttered, backing up until he hit himself against the wall. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Was that a _ghost?_

"Scared are we, child?" the ghost asked, floating a bit closer. "Boo." He said, raising his hands slightly.

Danny screamed and ran to the other side of the room, trying to get as far away as possible from the ghost, since there was no exit.

The ghost turned around to look at him, with a curious expression on his face as he watched Danny cower on the far side of the room.

Danny screwed his eyes shut, holding his arms over his head and crouched low to the ground, to make him look as small a target as possible for the ghost. Suddenly a blue light illuminated the room, and Danny opened his eyes to see the halos of light from the other night passing over his body.

Soon, they had made their circuit over all of him, changing his usual white and red Tee shirt and baggy jeans into a black and white jumpsuit. From what he could see, his hair was also its polar opposite. It was now white instead of black.

There was a gasp from the ghost as it floated closer. "You- you're a _halfa?_" the ghost asked, shocked. Danny looked up at it, and swallowed. He wasn't as scared as he was before for some reason, but this ghost still terrified him. Suddenly the ghost smiled. "This is great!" the ghost threw his arms up in the air and laughed.

"I can add you to my collection!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>"Stop it!"<p>

Maddie pulled against Jack's firm hands, wanting to run into the room and comfort her son. Danny looked so terrified. Once the floor split and that ghost appeared, the poor boy looked like he nearly fainted. Tears rolled down Maddie's face as Danny yelped and ran to the far side of the room where he cowered in fear as the ghost floated ever closer.

She couldn't help but gasp, however, when the halos of light changed Danny from Danny Fenton, and into someone else. Danny _Phantom_, Maddie speculated, still trying to get free to help him.

"Mr. Manson! What's gotten into him! Why is he putting Danny through this?"

The blonde man looked at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He didn't really want to put poor Danny through this either. He didn't like the boy all that much, but that didn't mean he wanted to have harm come to him. Unfortunately, this was out of his control. The benefactor of the project, the whole reason the Mansons and then Fentons had jobs at the facility, wanted to see how strong the ghost powers manifested in Daniel.

"He..." The man paused, looking back at the room where Danny was now staring at the ghost with his face almost as white as his hair. "... Wants to know how strong Danny's powers get. He wants them for himself."

Jack nearly dropped his wife. "He _does?_" Jack asked, his jaw gaping. "Then why didn't he just test it on himself, first?"

"Are you daft, man?" Jeremy asked, and then noticed who he was talking to and sighed. "Never mind, he wanted to make sure that the powers wouldn't kill him." Jeremy stated flatly, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched Danny.

"He's going to make sure Danny controls the powers- not the other way around, before he tests them on himself. Besides," with a quick glance at his daughter who was staring wide eyed at the scene before her, he said, "if Danny had died because of the serum when he was but a babe, who would miss him? He was just a filthy orphan."

At that, Jack _did_ let go of Maddie, who just stared in horror at her boss. Jack went up to him and punched him straight in the face, causing the richly clad man to stumble backwards, clutching a hand to his face. "_I _would miss him. He's my son, by blood or not. And he always will be." The overweight man growled, before storming out of the room to the control panel.

Sam had turned around when she heard what her father had said. Danny was an orphan. That would explain why his parents let him go through the testing of the serum- they had no choice, it was planted in him before they got him. When Jack punched her dad, she silently cheered. About time he got what was coming to him. She hoped that the Fentons knew what they were getting themselves into, as they had made themselves quite scarce from the room. A loud crash diverted her attention back to Danny.

* * *

><p>"I am Skulker," the ghost said, stopping in front of Danny. "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."<p>

"The Gh-Ghost Zone?" Danny asked, noticing that his voice echoed the slightest bit.

Skulker gave Danny a blank look. "You really do not know much, do you Ghost-child?" he asked, and then looked down. "Look, you're floating!"

Danny looked down and yelped; it was true, he was hovering about a foot off the ground. "How am I doing that? It's eerie- but it's cool!" Danny said, getting over a bit of his fear.

"Good, you're livening up." The hunter said, and Danny looked up to see that he had a small gun pointed at him that protruded from his wrist armour. "It's so _boring_ to hunt prey that is just dead weight." And with that he shot a green blast at him.

Danny threw up his hands, but took a direct hit to the chest and was flung into the wall. He cried out in pain, holding a hand over the impact site. "That really hurt!"

Skulker looked confused, "Of course it did. It was an ectoplasm shot directly to your chest. What do you think it was going to do, tickle?"

Danny looked up at the ghost, his brow furrowing. "Why do you want to hurt me? What have I done?"

This proved only to further confuse Skulker and the older ghost crossed his arms, floating back a foot or two as he watched Danny. "I want to add you to my collection, Ghost-Child." He stated as if it were a matter of fact. "So if that means I take you alive, so to speak, and keep you caged, or I capture you, and skin you so I may hang your pelt from my wall, it means the same to me: You'll be in my collection."

"Oh, gross!" Danny said, looking at Skulker. "_Skin_ me?" he was disgusted by this and angered too. As if he'd go that easily. He clenched his fists at his sides. "I don't think you'll be able to take me that easily."

The ghost looked at Danny and tilted his head to the side. "No? I don't see why not, I mean, you're not even trying to defend you-" he was taken by surprise as Danny leapt at him, and landed a solid punch right in the ghosts' face.

"Hey cool! Awesome, I'm strong!" Danny said as he watched the ghost careen back a few feet. What he didn't count on was adding fuel to Skulker's anger.

"Whelp!" Skulker shouted as he regained his balance and faced Danny. "I will get you!" he started to fly towards Danny, who lost all the colour in his face, and held his arms up to shield himself when he felt the floor begin to rumble, and a cage popped up and trapped Skulker.

"What!" Skulker shouted, outraged. "Let me at my prey!" the older ghost tried to phase through the bars, but was shocked by them and recoiled. A large hole, almost like a portal, appeared beneath Skulker on the floor of the cage. "I will get you for this, whelp!" Skulker shouted as he was dragged into the portal. "Mark my words!"

Danny could feel himself being dragged towards the portal, and started to frantically try to change back into his human form. _Please let me go back to normal! Please!_ Danny pleaded with himself. Before he had been dragged more than a few feet, those rings appeared again and snaked their way along his body, changing him back to normal.

Danny collapsed onto his knees and looked at the cage, which disassembled itself and slowly sank back into the floor, which returned to normal. The ambient light in the room slowly began to brighten until it was back at full force. Danny turned and looked at the wall he had been thrown against and grimaced, there were cracks running along it, and chunks had begun to fall.

The doors opened and a very unimpressed Mrs. Manson stood there. "Danny." She called, beckoning him, "It's time to get back to your room and rest up." Danny nodded and walked over to her.

"Where are my parents?" he inquired as they turned down towards his room.

Pamela was quite for a while, and when they stopped in front of the door to his room, she quietly said, "They're services here are being reviewed." Before turning and strutting away. Danny watched her go for a moment, before limping into his room. Being reviewed? Does that mean they were in danger of being fired?


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** Hey guys! Sorry for the absence of chapters over the weekend. One of my reviewers, **MiniHayden** suggested I tone it down on the updates to give you guys time to review. XD' I agreed with her, so I'm going to update one chapter every few days now. Sorry! Probably Monday, Wednesday and MAYBE Friday, depending. (:

Anyway~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em> "Danny?" _knock knock. _"Danny, are you awake?"

With a start, Danny woke up. He sat up in bed and squinted at his door. Who was bugging him at this hour? Stiffly, Danny pulled himself out of bed and over to the door, opening it with a yawn. "I am now, what's the matter... Sam?" Danny asked, focusing on the figure outside his room.

"Let me in quickly, before someone sees me." Sam commanded, pushing past Danny and turning on the light in his room. "Danny you have to get out of here." Sam started.

Danny was still half asleep and he sat on his bed. "What? Why? This is where I live."

Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She really was pretty, Danny thought groggily. "Danny, you're in danger here. What they put you through today was only the tip of the iceberg. I know for a fact that the worse is yet to come."

Danny was waking up now and he stared at her. "Worse? What happened today wasn't all that bad..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I did okay, and it wasn't like they let the ghost beat me up too much."

"Not the point!" Sam said irritably. "Look," she said, softening her tone and looking at Danny with true concern in her eyes, "I know what's been laid out for your test, I know what they want, and they won't stop until they make you crack- or worse, kill you."

"Your father lost his temper at something my dad said and..." she paused and looked into Danny's eyes. "Let's just say their careers here are on thin ice. If they leave, then there's no buffer to protect you. The tests will get worse, and more violent with each passing day, until you can _prove_ to them that your ghost powers aren't going to kill you."

Danny blinked. Was that all? Did they just want to see if his ghost powers were going to kill him? "Wouldn't the powers have killed me already if they were going to?" he asked, folding his arms and looking at her. "And besides, why do you care? I only met you yesterday."

"Today." Sam corrected. "That picnic was this morning."

Danny threw his hands in the air. "See? Even more reason you shouldn't care this much!" Danny wasn't mad at Sam. He was scared that what she said about his parents was true, and that if they lost their jobs, he'd be ghost fodder. For what? For the name of science? Screw science! He was a human!

Sam looked at him, her frustration mounting. "You're human!" She echoed his thoughts, clenching her fists are her sides and standing up. "It's not right for them to treat you like garbage!" she growled at him. "And besides, I thought you were decent. I thought you could be a friend. I guess you're just like them. You can't care about anything but yourself. Forget it." She said, and then stormed out of his door.

Danny stared after her for a second. "Sam- wait!" he called, running to the door and phasing through, he ran and even phased through Sam before turning tangible in front of her. Sam stopped in her tracks, her glare enough to melt stone and Danny swallowed quickly. This was no time to be impressed that he just phased through _two_ objects.

"Sam," he began, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off so harsh. I'm just scared." Danny apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam glared at him for a moment longer before allowing her visage to soften. "It's okay, Danny, I understand..." she said quietly. "But I really should go." She looked at her watch. "It's getting late, look, I'll come back tomorrow. I've got a friend- he can really help you get out. You'll have to trust him, okay?" When Danny nodded she smiled slightly. "I really think you'll like him. I'll see you tomorrow, _ghost-boy_." And she pushed past Danny and ran off.

Danny stared after where she had gone and despite himself smiled a little. He may have just made his first friend.

* * *

><p>The next day Danny was awakened early by a security guard and led back to his training room, which had remarkably been repaired over night. He didn't question the fact that he wasn't going to his studies. In fact, he was <em>happy<em> he didn't have to go to them again. Before the security guard left, he clamped something around Danny's neck, and then shoved the boy into the room.

"Greetings Daniel." The same smug, arrogant tone from yesterday blared out of the speakers in the room. "Today we're going to test your endurance. Yesterday, we saw you were able to change into something quite remarkable- something ghost like."

There was a pause and Danny felt along the thing that had been snapped around his neck. It was a collar of some sort, smooth, and he couldn't feel a seam where he could dig his fingers in. He could feel little lights on the face of it, but other than that, nothing.

"Today, we're going to test out if that half of you will come when you're in danger- with or without you calling it. Try to last as long as you can."

As soon as the words finished registering in his brain, Danny felt a slight annoyance on his neck. A small tingling sensation that worked its way out from the collar into his neck, and up into his head, and down into his fingers and toes.

At first, Danny wanted to laugh. _This_ was their test? This was nothing more than maybe a static shock- _if_ that. Danny had just barely thought that when the voltage went up on the collar and he was reduced to his knees in pain. He gasped out a painful breath and latched his fingers onto the collar, digging into that tiny space between his neck and it. He tried hard to rip it off, but the contact with his fingers only caused an extra entrance for the pain and he soon had to stop touching it.

The voltage increased again, and Danny could feel all the hair on his body sticking straight up. He would have laughed at the mental picture of himself, if he could breathe. He was on his side, writhing in pain against the collar and this inhuman testing.

Danny felt the skin under the collar being to sizzle and split, blood seeped out from under it, pooling on his shirt and staining the white into red.

Danny screamed as again the voltage went up, and then felt the sensation of cold start at his midriff, and work its way up and down his body- the feeling was becoming familiar to him, even welcome, he decided as the cooling rings allowed his ghost form to take over, and the collar to shut off.

"Good." The voice boomed around him as Danny had convulsions on the floor from the electricity inside of him. "Very good, Daniel. Can you change back at will yet?"

Danny couldn't answer- couldn't find his voice. His throat felt raw and chapped and even just breathing hurt. He thought hard about going intangible, to get the collar off, but unfortunately, though he was able to make himself intangible, the collar went with him. He was stuck with it.

The same man that had brought Danny into the training room approached him now with a small key, and unlocked the collar. With the threat gone, and Danny's energy exhausted, the rings appeared again and changed him back into Danny Fenton. Danny fainted.

Danny awoke later that night, groaning in pain as his senses came back to him. "Is he awake now?" an unfamiliar voice whispered somewhere in the dark of his room, and Danny suddenly went on the alert.

"Quiet, Tucker!" That was Sam's voice, "you have _no_ idea what he went through today."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes! Now hush. Danny? Are you awake?" Sam asked, clicking on a small flashlight and pointing it in Danny's general direction, trying to avoid getting it in his eyes.

"I am now." He wheezed out, his voice sounding like it came from some dishevelled old man.

"Dude, you don't sound so good." The strangers voice again.

"_Tucker._" Sam warned, the flashlight flicking over to reveal a black man sitting in a chair next to Sam. He wore a yellow shirt with baggy khaki pants, and a red barrette. Sam's attention returned to Danny.

"Danny..." she whispered, "how's your neck?"

His neck! Of course, he had almost forgotten the wounds he had gotten from that blasted collar. He tenderly reached up and touched it, wincing in agony as what felt like fire lashed out from his wound, making it feel like his body was warming up several degrees.

Sam sighed, "No good hun?" she rested one leg over the other. "I had to bandage that for you. The pigs that run this place just tossed you on your bed. Tucker and I got here and saw you bleeding still."

Danny stiffly sat up, using his arms as props. "H-how did you get in?" Each word sent searing pain through his throat, but he had no choice.

Tucker smiled and held up a little electronic device. "Dude, you're talking to the master of hacking."

"That's why I brought him." Sam stated, rolling her eyes at Tucker. "He's really good will all things electronic and can hack into the buildings security system." She explained with a wave of her hand. "I can get us in, no problem with my passes, but getting _you_ out, is another matter entirely." Sam said, looking at Danny.

"That's where we need your help, dude." Tucker added, "In order to get you out, we'll need you to be able to turn yourself invisible for as long as you can."

Danny stared at him. "I have no idea how to do that." He said, leaning against his wall and pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Somehow, this helped lessen the pain.

"We know." Tucker said, and then held out his PDA again, "That's why you've got me. Up until we run into actual _guards_, I can make all three of us invisible- essentially."

"You're going to have to learn invisibility, Danny." Sam added gently, "Or else we can't get you out of here without hurting people."

Danny stared at them. To learn his powers, he might have to endure the training those brutes put him through. Staring at Sam's eyes in the pale light of the flashlight, Danny knew it was his only chance. "I'll practice" he wheezed. "Every chance I get."

Sam and Tucker nodded happily. "Just don't push yourself, dude." Tucker said, frowning at Danny, "You look awful right now. It'd be better to get some rest before you strain yourself."

"I feel fine." Danny lied, "Just a little stiff is all." Sam and Tucker gave him a serious look. "Fine." He consented in his hoarse whisper of a voice, "I'll rest the rest of the night, and practice whenever I have free time."

The two seemed happy about this, and then stood up. "We'll come back in a few days." Sam said. "We can't go sneaking off every night, you know. It gets suspicious."

"Later, dude." Tucker said, "Nice to meet you." Danny nodded to return the statement, before lying down again. His two new allies left the room quietly, and Danny quickly drifted off into a heavy sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Danny stiffly got up before his alarm- and luckily before any guards came to take him for tests. Danny moaned as his muscles complained as he got to his feet. He wobbled over to his small en-suite bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The bandage Sam had put on last night had deep red splotches in it.

Danny decided he had better change it, and gingerly untied the knot Sam had put in it to keep it in place. He unwrapped it from his neck, wincing as the dried blood tore away with the bandage. He looked at the burn wounds, several of which still seeped lazily. He sighed. What would they be putting him through today?

Carefully, he wrapped a clean layer of bandages around his neck, trying not to tie it too tight. He examined himself in the mirror before shaking his head. It wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve this? Along with a large bruise on his chest from that ghost- what was his name? Oh, yeah. Skulker.- his sever burn wounds from that electrical collar, and not to mention the bruises and scrapes he had from being virtually _dragged_ through the halls, his spirit had been weakened.

Despite Tucker and Sam's assurance that they had a way out, Danny was unconvinced. He felt like he wasn't ever getting out of here. He hadn't minded living here up until they started those tests. Now it was like hell. And where were his parents?

A soft knock sounded on his main bedroom door and Danny sighed, stiffly pulling a clean shirt over his head. "Coming, coming." He answered the knock hoarsely. His voice still had not come back.

Slowly he opened the door and looked out. Standing outside was Sam. She looked tired and guilty. "Danny…" she said quietly, "I… I don't have a lot of time. I'm sorry, Danny."

Danny was confused as he looked at Sam. "W-what are you talking about, Sam?"

Sam looked up and locked eyes with him. "I tried to stop them." She whispered.

"Danny… My mom began asking questions, and I think she figured out what I've been doing." Danny looked at her, confused. It wasn't like _Sam_ was really doing anything wrong. "She told dad and- " Sam paused, then looked to the floor "Tucker and I will be back" She promised "Not tonight, maybe not even tomorrow night, but we will be back okay? Don't give up on us, and practice your invisibility!" Sam said.

She looked back at him and hesitated, as if wanting to say more, but settled with an apologetic look. "I have to go." And she ran down the hall, turning the corner before he could fully process what she had said.

"Daniel." Danny turned around and looked at Mr. Manson. His expression was dark and he had his arms folded over his chest. "Come along. It's time."

Danny swallowed hard, and then followed the man to what he believed was his doom. The walk to the large room seemed endless. The white was monotonous, and each step brought him pain. Danny was panting by the time they reached the doors to the testing room.

Danny swallowed again, and then looked up at Mr. Manson, who held the door open for him and beckoned him inside.

Once inside, Danny stood in the center of the room, waiting for whatever torture the adults had in store for him. The eighteen year old rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his blue eyes scanned the crowd.

"Daniel." That superior voice from the last two days echoed through the room. "Welcome."

Welcome? Danny snorted. This was _just_ the place he wanted to be _welcomed_ to. He almost lost his balance as the floor began to shake and everywhere around him started to move. As the whole floor moved away, he was left on a single circular patch. "Today you're going to learn to fly."

Danny gulped and looked down at the floor- or what _used_ to be the floor, before looking up at the mirrors. "Y-you're _kidding_ right?" he squeaked, the floor, or lack thereof, had transformed into a pit of spikes.

"This is a research facility, Daniel." The sly voice drawled out. "We do not kid here." There was a pause, almost as if the voice was letting that sink into Danny's mind before he continued. "Either you learn to fly, Daniel, or learn to go intangible, either way; you'll be demonstrating a new technique to your ghost powers."

Danny gulped again and looked down. The spikes were at least a foot thick and three feet high. If he failed to go intangible, and failed to fly, he would be impaled and killed _instantly._ Danny now knew why Sam apologized as she had. If her parents had found out about her late night visits they would have for sure set up this trap to kill him to keep him away from their daughter.

But Sam _had_ promised that she would come back. She had confidence that Danny would pass this test. Danny looked up at the mirrors around the room, knowing most if not all of the institute was behind them watching him do whatever he had to do to learn these ghost powers.

The screech of the microphone turning back on made Danny pop out of his thoughts and he looked up at the center mirror, feeling like that's where his speaker sat. "Oh, and Daniel?" the voice said, almost in amusement. "Don't forget to look up."

* * *

><p>Danny did as the voice instructed, and looked up. The ceiling was littered with hanging bombs. Danny gulped. They really <em>were<em> trying to kill him.

"Oh, come _on."_ Danny croaked, looking in dismay at the several bombs that littered the ceiling.

Just as Danny finished his thought, the small bit of sanctuary under his feet groaned and started to shrink. Danny looked down in horror, his heart beginning to beat furiously in his chest as the floor under him got smaller and smaller.

"Okay, Danny…" Danny whispered to himself, trying to assess the situation, "You… you can do this." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to concentrate as the edge of the floor came closer and closer to his feet.

"Just… go… ghost." He said; closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on that feeling of cold he got every time those rings passed over his body. He was ecstatic when he actually _felt _the cold start at his waist and seep through as the rings passed over him. He breathed a sigh of relief as the soothing cold rushed over his sore, burning neck. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, smiling as he saw the now-familiar white gloves on his hands. "Thank you…" he breathed, just as the floor vanished from under him.

Danny felt himself plummet to the floor, the spikes coming closer and closer as he fell to his impending doom. Danny swallowed, but now that he was clad in his jumpsuit and surrounded in the cool sensation of ghost powers, Danny felt that maybe he'd be okay.

He took a deep breath and held it, closing his eyes and thinking as hard as he could about going intangible and invisible. When he didn't feel any pain, and his feet gently hit the floor, Danny opened his eyes.

Looming right in front of him was one of the spikes; he gulped before he noticed that he was standing _in_ a spike. Danny cried out in fright as he jumped away from the spike he was standing in. He lost control of his intangibility, but kept a hold of his invisibility. He felt his back brush up against a spike, standing in the small space between the two large death traps.

He let out a deep sigh, and then looked up. He knew that they couldn't see him; he was invisible. Panting in fear, he tried to understand what was going on. "They… can't _really_ want to kill me, right?" he whispered, keeping his hands planted on the spike behind him. "They need me. They basically said so themselves…"

He looked up, anger starting to bubble in his veins as he looked at the bombs on the ceiling. "Scratch that." He muttered, _"_They _do_ want to kill me." Unbeknownst to him, his eyes had started to glow green, adding to that eerie ghost vibe he gave off.

"Daniel?" the voice on the speakers sounded out. Danny knew that they could see into the pit, but they still couldn't see him. "Daniel, take off your invisibility. How are we supposed to make sure you're okay if you're invisible?"

Make sure he was _okay_? Danny clenched his fists, how dare he say that. They were trying to kill him! Danny used the spike as leverage as he leapt off of it, cloaking himself with intangibility again, and flew up to the main level. Floating in place, his anger gripped his heart as he let both his cloaks drop, allowing him to become visible to the mirrors around the room.

Danny's fists began to glow green as he spun in a slow circle, looking at each of the mirrors in turn. "You're trying to kill me!" Danny screamed. The glow around his fists intensified to look like he was holding onto green fire. He didn't know if they could hear him or not- but he didn't care. He was too angry to care about what they thought. The jerks were trying to kill him over his ghost powers. How could they?

Danny shot his hand out, the green transferring from them into a ray that exploded against a mirror. To his surprise, the mirror began to crack. _Weird,_ Danny thought, looking at his hand then up at the crack. _I thought this room was ghost-proof._

Danny looked up, a plan formulating in his mind as the voice echoed through the room again. "Daniel." The sound of that voice was beginning to irritate him. Danny decided he hated it, and that if he ever met its owner face to face, he'd give him something to be smug about. "Daniel, control yourself. You've passed the test."

Danny let himself sink down, hovering just above the points of the spikes. He looked up; frowning at the bombs, then shot his arms up. Nothing happened. Danny looked at his hands. The glow was gone. "What!" He exclaimed, and then floated up. The floor closed under him and he landed on it. The doors opened, and Danny turned towards them. Anger flared inside of him again as he saw that the man standing there was holding a gun. It wasn't aimed at him, but it was ready and Danny _knew_ that guy knew how to use it.

"Daniel." The man said, motioning Danny to come over to him. "Come along, it's time to leave."

Danny let out his breath in a furious sigh. He pointed at the man and this time he did shoot out a beam. The man yelped and jumped out of the way, rolling into the room and coming up in a defensive crouching position, aiming his gun at Danny.

Suddenly Danny's anger faded, to be replaced by fear. That gun he knew, would hurt him severely. Danny lost his hold on his ghost form and gulped as he watched the man aim at him.

The man pulled the trigger and the green ectoplasm shot raced towards him, Danny threw his arms up over his face so that he was protected as he felt the blast slam into his gut. Danny was thrown back against the wall. The healing his ghost form had done on his throat was reversed as he screamed in pain.

The blast held him against the wall, and a few more shots were fired at him, pinning his arms and feet to the wall. Danny yelled in pain and struggled. "Let me out!" he cried out, trying to get out.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." The reproachful voice triggered something in Danny's memory. But through his haze of anger, fear and pain Danny couldn't put his finger on it.

A man walked into the room, his arms behind his back and his long white hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a snappy suit, and his eyes seemed to pierce into Danny's. He had a smug grin on his face. "You lost your temper, and you caused damage to this room."

Danny swallowed, knowing that he was in trouble. He'd never met this guy before, but the authority radiating off of him was immense. He leaned closer to Danny who was pushing himself _against_ the wall as far as he could, trying to stay away from him.

"You have just become a security threat."

Danny swallowed, not understanding. A threat? _They_ were trying to _kill him._ Not the other way around!

"Y-you tried to kill me!"

The man leaned away, he looked taken aback. "Danny-boy," Danny's heart sank when the man called him that. His father always called him that. Where _were_ his parents, anyway? "Kill you?" he asked, placing a hand over his chest. "We're trying to train you!"

Danny looked at him, his brow falling over his eyes as he stared at the man. "Train me, with _spikes_ and _bombs_?" he asked his voice squeaking.

"Daniel, we've been analyzing you, and it's become apparent that your powers are linked to your emotions. Anger and fear appear to be your strongest points." The man said, allowing his hands to come out from behind his back and clasped them in front of him. "We were just using those to the upmost of their capabilities."

Danny's fear was sweeping over him in waves, causing him to pant and his blood to rush to his face. "Unfortunately," the man continued, "we are now going to have to put you under lockdown. You have proven that you are not in control of your powers to the extent that we would like, and there for need to be contained until your powers, and your anger, simmer down."

Danny's face went from flushed to stark white. "C-contained?" he asked meekly, the pain from his throat resurfacing and causing it to come out quieter than normal. Sam would never find him if they changed his room, he would never get out of here, he would never find out what had happened to his parents.

The man turned to the guy with the gun. "Put the collar on." _Collar?_ Danny's fear over powered every other emotion the ghost-boy had in him and he struggled once more against the bonds. If that collar was anything like the other one, he was going to be dead before the end of the day.

The man stood up and clasped the collar around Danny's neck. The healing scabs on his neck rubbed painfully against the metal collar. "Bring him down to his room, now." The man said, giving Danny one last disdainful look, before turning and walking to the door.

"Yes, Mr. Masters Sir."


	9. Chapter 8

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

Danny's head hurt and his world spun. He didn't know how long he'd been down there. The sound of water dripping into the small metal bowl that served as his water, caused his headache to pound. His arms were chained behind his back and his head rested painfully against a sharp rock in the ground.

He hadn't eaten for days; that much he knew. He didn't know what they were doing up there, but they were being awfully quiet. A whimper escaped Danny's throat, which had mostly healed, as he tried to get more comfortable.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._ Danny coughed, finally getting the gumption to sit up and look at the bowl. The water had hardly replenished from his last drink, filled up barely even a quarter of the way. Danny sighed, turning away from it causing the chain that was attached to his collar to knock the bowl over, dumping its precious cargo into the dirt floor. Danny groaned in dismay, turning back around and looking sadly at the bowl of water. Bending down, Danny grabbed the rim in his teeth, righting the bowl and placing it directly under the drip.

The harsh _plink_ that resounded through the chamber when the water hit the metal bowl caused Danny to wince in pain as his headache flared with each drop.

Danny sighed, carefully shuffling away from the bowl and turning towards the door, willing someone, _anyone_ to come visit him down here in this hell hole.

The first day he had been left down here, Danny tried desperately to go ghost. Every time he did, the collar around his neck sent an electrical shock through his body, tearing his fragile, healing skin and causing him to bleed.

Danny had since stopped trying to connect to his ghost powers. He was resigned to live the rest of his short life down here. His stomach growled hungrily, reminding him of just how much time he may be losing. He sighed in frustration, leaning against the wall.

The distant sound of a key turning in a lock caused Danny to lazily look towards the door. It could just be another guard doing a patrol. In fact, it was _probably_ just another guard doing another patrol. Danny shook his head. They forgot about him down here. Who needed him away? He was just a stupid, useless _half ghost._

"Hey! Ghost boy!"

Danny looked at the barred window of the door, the voice sparking a faint glimmer of hope in him, and outside the door stood Sam and Tucker. Tucker held up a hand and waved, while Sam looked him over with a concerned look. "Geeze, Danny, you look awful."

"Tell me something I don't know." Danny croaked out, surprised at how his voice sounded. "You wouldn't happen to have some water, would you?" he asked, not really expecting them to have any. It would be _hours_ before he could get any satisfaction from the bowl behind him.

Tucker shook his head. "Nope," he said, "but we brought something even better." He held up a ring of keys and smiled proudly.

"We were able to get the keys to your cell." Sam said, smiling at Danny as Tucker unlocked the door. "It took us a while to figure out where they had put you- my parents were reluctant to speak of you."

"But when we did," Tucker continued for her, "Boy oh boy was Sam mad." The door squeaked open and the duo ran in. Tucker got straight on getting Danny's handcuffs and chain off of him. "She flipped, literally." Tucker explained, letting the chain drop. Danny rubbed his wrists to try to get the pain out and circulation flowing again.

"The guards didn't stand a chance." Sam said, digging in her spider backpack for anything that might be useful to help Danny. "They took one look at me and started running for their lives."

"Well, that's not totally true- ow, hey Sam! That hurt!" Tucker rubbed his arm after Sam punched him. He stuck his tongue out at her as he tried to get the collar off of Danny. "There were a few… angry words exchanged between the guards and Sam, and Sam used her parent's influence to scare them into turning tail and running."

Danny smiled at his friends, and then looked at Tucker as the boy mumbled a curse under his breath trying to get the collar off. "Danny- what _is_ this thing? I can't get it off."

"I know, Tuck."

"You,_ know_?" Tucker asked, sitting back on his heels and taking off his barrette to scratch his head. "How do you know?"

Danny smiled weakly at his black friend. "I know, because every time you try, it hurts me."

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny. "It's been hurting you? Danny, why didn't you say something?" Tucker asked guilt apparent on his face.

Danny smiled weakly at him before placing a hand over the collar. "It doesn't really matter." Danny passed it off. "It didn't hurt all _that_ much compared to what I've been through. Don't worry about it."

Sam looked upset. "Danny, we gotta get you out of here." She said urgently. "The next round of guards will be down here soon so we gotta go."

Danny stood up. His legs shook and threatened to buckle, but he was able to stand. He pointed at the collar. "Only that guy… Mr. Masters, I think his name was, can get this thing off."

"Oh, _great_…" Sam groaned rolling her eyes. "Then we're screwed." She and Tucker got to their feet.

"Not necessarily, Sam." Tucker said, fishing around his pocket and pulling out his PDA. "I may be able to crack it, but…" he looked around. "I'll need a power outlet in case the battery goes down." He laughed nervously. "I don't see one around here…"

Danny shook his head. "We'll… get out of here. But to where?" Danny asked, looking at them both. "My room won't work. They'll look for me there. And…" He paused, rubbing the back of his head carefully to avoid upsetting the collar. "I can't use my ghost powers with the collar on."

"Well… then things certainly did just get a little more complicated." Sam said, her eyes troubled as she looked around the room.

"I can knock out the security cameras," Tucker said confidently, "But as for the human security guards… well." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I can't do anything. I'm just a techno geek. Not a body builder."

Sam looked at Danny, looking at him from head to toe then narrowed her eyes. "I think I may have something in mind."

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean?"<em> the receptionist cowered back from the young woman's rage, her eyes darting nervously to her computer. "I'm supposed to be _tutoring _him today. What do you mean I can't see him?"

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton crossed her arms. First her parents don't call and now _this._ "Danny's got to continue his studies; I don't even want to think about the consequences of interrupting them!"

The receptionist shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Fenton, but there has been strict instructions not to let anyone get near Danny."

"Well _why?_" Jazz asked, throwing her hands out to the sides in exasperation. "I'm his _sister_ for gosh sakes!"

"I'm sorry Miss Fenton. You'll have to leave and come back at your next scheduled appointment, hopefully by then this will all be sorted out."

Jazz took a deep breath. It wasn't like her to freak out as she had been. She slapped a hand on her face, exasperated with the situation. "Can I _please_ talk to the director?" she asked, eyeing the lady distastefully.

"Fine," the lady finally gave up and picked up the phone, saying something into it before setting it down again. "He'll be down in a minute."

Jazz waited, her arms crossed and her anger steadied itself into a slow simmer.

"Ah, Miss Fenton, and to what do I owe this honour?" The sly voice behind her made Jazz turn.

"Mr. Masters!" Jazz said, "I didn't expect _you_ to come."

"Mr. Manson has the day off today." Vlad said, waving a hand to dismiss the issue. "So I came in his place. Besides, what better way to address your issue than with myself? I do after all lead this facility."

Jazz nodded, and then began. "Sir, I've been told I'm not allowed to see my brother." Jazz started, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back a bit. "I don't understand why, nor do I appreciate it."

Vlad smiled at her. "You see, dear girl, about a week ago Danny accessed his powers."

Jazz's eyes went wide as Vlad continued. "He started his training, as we all agreed upon, but two days ago, while trying to learn to fly within a _safe_ environment, Daniel's temper flared." Jazz closed her eyes at this. Her little brother _did_ have quite a temper. "He accessed a power we didn't know was possible- he concentrated his ecto powers into his hands, producing a highly dangerous, volatile weapon which he then proceeded to throw against the walls, trying to harm us and escape."

Vlad Masters paused for effect before sadly looking at Jazz who had looked back at him as his story went on. Her horror was written on her face. "He's currently in solitary confinement until he can gain a grip on his temper." He explained.

Jazz sighed. "Thanks for explaining Mr. Masters." Jazz said, feeling let down. "Can you please contact me when he's out of confinement? I really want to see him sometime soon." Mr. Masters nodded at this and Jazz smiled, "thanks Mr. Masters, have a good day."

"You as well, Jasmine." Vlad grinned at Jazz's back before turning and making his way to the elevator.

The elevator does opened and three teenagers stepped out. Vlad politely stood to the side as Samantha Manson stepped out with her friend Tucker Foley, and one other boy that Vlad didn't recognize. "Excuse us, coming through! Sorry, Mr. Masters!" Sam said as she led the way out followed by the strange boy and Tucker bringing up the rear.

Vlad narrowed his eyes and stared after the trio, inspecting Sam's new friend. The boy was dressed strangely. He wore an extremely baggy turtleneck, with a hoodie on over his head. Large dark sunglasses covered his eyes and he walked with a slouch.

"Samantha."

Sam paused, the colour in her face draining as she turned to look at Vlad. "Y-yes Mr. Masters?"

"Tell your father I've got a new project for him when he returns tomorrow."

"Yes Sir, thank you for the message. We gotta go now sorry bye!" Sam said, waving and the trio literally ran out of the building.

Mr. Masters frowned before going into the elevator and returning to his office.

"That was _so_ close!" Sam panted when they were a safe distance from the facility. Tucker laughed

"Yeah! But we're out now!" He leaned against a tree as Danny frantically ripped the extra clothes he had on off.

Danny gasped as he tossed the last piece onto the ground, returning to his tee shirt and baggy jeans. "Those are so _hot_!" he panted, taking off the sunglasses and glaring at the pieces of clothes on the ground. Tucker and Sam had run out to get the clothes to cover Danny up as they left. Originally, Sam was going to try to knock a guard out and get Danny into their clothes, but decided against it. Danny was known by everyone that worked there, and would be easily recognized by his hair, eyes, or the way he walked. So they changed all of it.

Danny sighed, running a hand through his dirty hair. "Boy, I need a shower." He laughed nervously, never having been this far away from the facility.

Sam smiled at him, "Come on, Danny, we have to figure out where you can stay. Obviously you can't stay with me…" she began, "Tucker, what about your place?"

Tucker smiled, "Sure, I'm sure I can swing it with my parents." He said, "Just have to think of an excuse."

Sam smiled, "Alright, well, that's taken care of." They began to walk out of the forest. The closer they got to the town, the more Danny felt uncomfortable, he had never been this far out of the facility and he had never seen a town before.

Soon, the first building appeared, Danny shrank close to Tucker and Sam, trying to keep his eyes on everything at once, as Sam and Tucker exchanged a look. They hadn't expected him to be so skittish.

When a car drove by blaring music, Danny jumped a foot in the air and managed to make his eyes and hands glow green in fear. As soon as he did that, Danny screamed and fell to his knees, clawing at the collar in pain as Sam and Tucker stole a quick glance around, crouching and trying to make Danny stop making so much noise.

"Relax dude, it was just a car." Tucker said when Danny quieted enough for him to hear him. Danny was gasping for breath now, his face beaded with sweat and he looked at Sam and Tucker apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He began, getting to his feet and regaining his breath. "I just… I've never seen one before."

"Seriously dude?" Tucker asked, keeping a hand on Danny's shoulder as he swayed for a second. "Wow, they really kept you sheltered, didn't they?"

Danny nodded, and then rubbed the collar, trying to soothe the aching skin underneath it. "Come on, we should continue to move." Sam said, walking them deeper into the town.

Soon, Danny gasped and stopped, looking up at a building. "Sam…" he said when the two had stopped and looking back at him. "…Does that building say _Fenton_ works?"

Sam looked up, remembering now that this building did indeed belong to Danny's adoptive parents. She should have remembered and taken him far away from it. His parents hadn't been seen since Jack had punched her dad.

"Er… Yeah, it does." Sam said, stealing a glance at Tucker who knew the same thing she did, and was probably thinking it too.

"…Are my parents in there?" Danny asked, mesmerized by the tall building and its obnoxious sign.

"…Um... Well, they _live_ there." Tucker said, taking off his barrette and wringing it nervously in his hands. "But I don't think they're _there_ right now."

Danny didn't look at them. "We should go see." He whispered, almost as if in a trance. "I haven't seen mom in so long." Danny's eyes clouded, as if he was going to cry, but he quickly rubbed his eyes, banishing the would-be tears and walking up to the door of the house.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look and then followed him up the steps.


	10. Chapter 9

Danny rang the doorbell and waited, and waited, and waited.

No one responded to it. He rang it again, and nothing happened. Sam and Tucker could almost _see_ his heart drop. "Danny-." Sam started, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Danny shrugged it off and pushed past them down the steps.

"Let's go guys." Danny said, turning back to Tucker and Sam who were just standing there, watching him. "You said we shouldn't hang around in one place for too long."

The duo walked down the steps and re-joined Danny. Tucker took the lead and continued down the street. They decided to let the subject drop for now, Danny obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"That's the Nasty Burger." Tucker said, pointing at the fast-food building as they walked past it. "They have the _best_ burgers _ever_." Danny looked at it with blank eyes, not really paying attention. "The burgers have so much meat in them, it's amazing!" Tucker threw his hands in the air and shouted "Viva la meaterution!"

Danny seemed to snap out of his stupor for a second as Sam punched Tucker in the arm. "Meat is murder!" She said, clenching her fists at her sides as she watched him rub his now tender arm. "Don't go proclaiming its supposed superiority to the world!"

Danny chuckled as Tucker pouted and said, "But Sam, everyone already knows how superior meat is. That's why everyone but _you_ eats it." He said, again tossing his hands into the air, "I just can't understand you _vegans_." He said exasperated.

Danny laughed again; Sam turned and glared at him. "Oh so you find this funny, _ghost boy_?" Sam asked, clenching her fists and raising one of them, threatening to throttle him. Danny held up his hands in submission, a grin still on his face and Sam's features softened. He hadn't smiled or spoken since leaving the Fenton's house a couple blocks back. She was glad he was at least enjoying Tucker's misery.

They walked a little farther before they stopped in front of a large town house. Sam looked up then shrugged. "This is my place." She said, turning to Danny. "Promise me you'll never come over unless I call to tell you my parents will be out for a _long_ time, unless of course you master invisibility. Then we're all good." She smiled. "We'll have to get you a cell phone so you can stay in touch. I'll pay for it for now." She blushed and looked away, "I've got um… inheritance money."

"She's rich, dude." Tucker whispered, leaning close to Danny while typing something on his PDA. "But she doesn't like to admit it. It seems you're special, since she did."

Tucker looked up in time to see the two of them blush and look away from each other. Tucker narrowed his eyes before going back to his lovely PDA. "Lovebirds…" he muttered under his breath to his PDA. "Come on guys." He said louder, turning to walk down the street. "The longer you gawk at Sam's house, the more chance her parents will catch Danny." He said, heading around a corner towards his house.

Sam and Danny looked at each other quickly before running off after Tucker, who was getting well ahead of them.

"So um… Tucker…" Danny started when they had caught up to him, "…Do you really think your parents are going to let me stay?"

"Sure dude, why not?" Tucker asked, looking at him, "As long as you don't freak them out with your ghost powers, I don't see why there would be a problem."

They got to Tucker's house in good time, Danny swallowed, "Tucker, I feel like this is a bad idea." He said quietly, looking up at the building. His stomach was twisting with nerves and he felt sick.

Tucker scoffed and waved a hand. "Nah, my parent's will love you! Besides," he held up his PDA "I need you to stick close to me while I try to crack the code on the collar."

Danny turned and looked at Sam. "Are- you going to come in too?"

Sam smiled at him, crossing his arms. "Yes," Sam said with a confirmation look at Tucker. "I want to be there when Tucker unlocks that contraption. I want to see how bad it's affected your neck."

"I thought you wanted to be an environmentalist, Sam," Tucker shoved his PDA in his pocket and fished out his keys. "Not a doctor."

"I do want to be an environmentalist." Sam confirmed. "But we can't take Danny to a real doctor, now can we?" she asked, "so I have to do it, since I know you'll freak if you even try."

"I… can do it myself if it's a hassle." Danny said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "I mean, the last time it took everything out of me so…"

"Don't worry about it Danny." Sam said as she followed Tucker through the newly opened door. "I don't mind helping you."

Inside, Tucker ran upstairs to his room. "My parents aren't home yet so we have the place to ourselves." Tucker said, sitting on his chair and spinning around once. He picked up a black USB cord and motioned Danny closer. "Come here, Danny, let me see if I can crack this." He plugged one end into his PDA and the other into a small slot in Danny's collar as the young man kneeled before him.

Tucker took an extra cable and plugged it into his PDA's power input and the other end into his computer. "This might take a little while." He said, typing in some commands into the PDA.

Sam sat on Tucker's bed, crossing one leg over the other as she watched the two boys. "You certainly are a techno-freak." She said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"And proud!" Tucker said with a grin. "Oh, wait, I think I got something."

Danny flinched as the collar let out a weak electric shock, then fell open with a _click_, and landed with a small clatter on the floor.

Danny looked down at it, then up at Tucker. "Thanks, Tuck!" he said with a large smile.

"No problem, dude. It was easy!" he unplugged the wires from his PDA and slipped the precious electronic into his backpack.

Sam stood and walked over to them, bending over to look at the split skin on Danny's neck. "It looks red and irritated, but you don't really need a bandage." She said, standing up straight again.

Danny had blushed when Sam was so close to them and Tucker got a sly grin on his face. "You two are _such_ love birds." He said with a laugh.

Sam immediately turned and raised her fist at him, a scowl on her face. "_WHAT_ did you say, you little creep!"

Tucker laughed, "Come on Sam! Look at Danny's face!" he wiped a tear out from under his eye as he calmed down from his laughing fit. "He's as red as a lobster!" When Sam punched him, he raised his hands in submission. "Okay, okay!" he giggled, "I'll stop!"

"Doesn't mean it's not true though." This earned another punch from Sam, this time harder than the last.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT."<em>

His fists slamming on his desk caused his lamp and picture frame to fall over, making a loud crashing noise. "_How_ did he get _past_ you?" Vlad Masters stood, leaning on his fists which were planted on his desk.

One of the two men standing across from him could hardly be called a man. His face was a pure white skull; he wore a black fedora and a snappy white suite. "Escaping from the prison is against the rules." He said his hands planted behind his back. "This Phantom boy will be tracked down and his sentence will be doubled."

Vlad turned to the human standing next to the ghost. "That covers what will happen when _Walker_ finds the boy. Now, tell me, _HOW DID HE GET OUT?"_

The human gulped, he was a simple guard and didn't know what to say to his boss' boss. "I- um, I'm not sure, sir." He started, "I remember seeing Miss. Samantha Manson and her friends, but I don't remember the boy being with them."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you didn't _question_ why she and her friends were down there? In the _prison_?"

"N-no sir." The guard fidgeted nervously.

"…Get out. You're fired." Vlad said, his glare enough to peel wallpaper.

The guard's face sunk and he scrambled to get out of the room before his ex-boss got any ideas.

Walker patiently waited for Vlad to turn his attention back to him. "The child will be found." He said when Vlad finally turned his smoldering attention on him. "I will lock him up in my own personal prison." The ghost said, a small smile playing on his dead face. "In the Ghost Zone, you'll be free to come see him whenever, of course." The small smile turned into a malicious grin. "What a better place to learn his ghostly powers, than in the Ghost Zone."

Vlad smiled, and then tossed him a small device. "This should be locked onto Daniel's collar. You should be able to find him through it." He paused and frowned. "Please don't bring harm to the child. His powers are very unstable, and with that collar on the more he uses them, the closer he comes to dying. We can't have that if our experiment is to work."

"Understood. I'll get right on it. Law breakers will not be tolerated." Walker said before phasing through the floor of Vlad's office.

Vlad watched the spot the ghost had disappeared into, and sighed. He took a glance at the safe in the corner of his office, inside of which held the same serum that had been injected into Danny when the eighteen year old was an infant. His eyes narrowed as he thought about it. "I will acquire those ghost powers." He mumbled to himself. "With or without the conclusive tests done on Danny."

The teen Vlad was talking about and his two friends had just thrown the collar into the dumpster behind the Nasty Burger, after grabbing a quick bite to eat, and were now heading back to Tuckers. "You were right, Tuck." Danny said, stretching while they walked down the side walk. "That burger was really good!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're one of them, Danny." She said, crossing her arms.

Danny looked at Sam, confusion playing on his face. "One of them?" he asked.

"A meat fanatic." She elaborated, shaking her head.

"I'm not a fanatic…" Danny said, hurt. "I like meat and veggies, both."

She shrugged as they walked up to Tuckers door. "Well, okay, you're less disgusting than Tucker then." She said, earning a hurt look from Tucker. "Oh, come on! You know it's true." Sam laughed, as the three of them made their way up the stairs to his room.

Once the door was firmly shut, Tucker and Sam sat down and looked at Danny. "So, dude, what powers have you mastered?" Tucker asked, leaning forward excitedly.

"Oh, um…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding the still healing scabs. "Not… many… or… any." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Well!" Tucker said, clasping his hands together as he watched him. "Time to practice!"

Danny looked at him, then at Sam. "But…" he said, looking around. "This place isn't ghost proof… and you don't have the right training materials…"

"What are you talking about, Danny?" Sam asked, leaning against Tucker's wall. "What materials? All you need is you, nothing more."

"But…" Danny protested, waving his hand to indicate the walls of Tucker's room, and it's floor. "I've always trained in a situation…"

"OH!" Sam said, sitting up straight "Like when you battled with that ghost, to try to access any sort of power?"

"Exactly!" Danny said, running a hand through his hair, "I can't just… do it."

"Psh. Of course you can." Sam said, waving a hand to dismiss the issue. "They were trying to kill you by pushing you farther than you should go." She said, looking at him seriously. "We'll be taking it slow. One step at a time."

"Yeah, dude." Tucker said, "We'll start with transforming."

Danny's eyes lit up. "I've been able to do that twice already!" He said excitedly.

"Good!" Sam and Tucker said in unison. "So, try it out, man!" Tucker instructed, leaning back in his chair.

Danny looked from one to the other, and then took a deep breath. He remembered the feeling of cold that always washed over his body as he transformed, and tried to concentrate it into his middle. Soon, the imaginary cold turned into real cold, and the rings appeared, flowing over him.

Danny let out his breath and looked down at himself, appreciating the cooler body temperature, and his costume change. Sam and Tucker gasped and looked him over. Sam had already seen him, but this was Tucker's first time. Danny pulled down his bangs and looked at his white hair.

"Dude you look _awesome_." Tucker said, standing up and looking at him. "Digging the green eyes!" Danny smiled at him, for once feeling safe in his ghost form.

"Okay, now change back." Sam instructed, and Danny concentrated on the warmth of his human form. The warmth spread over him much like his cool rings did.

They continued with this practice for about an hour, when Danny tuckered out and fell on Tucker's bed with a sigh. "Good job, Danny!" Sam said, "we'll try more tomorrow, but I really have get home."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, my parents should be home any minute now and I gotta convince them to let Danny stay. I think I've thought up a good idea."

Sam said her goodbyes and left, leaving the two boys alone until Tucker's parents came home.

"…So, dude, you like her, hun?" Tucker asked innocently, grinning at Danny.

"W-what! N-no! Well, um, maybe a little but… Come on! She was my first friend." Danny defended himself, unsure of what to say in that situation.

Tucker smiled at him and was about to say something more when his parents walked into the house, shouting up to Tucker's room to let him know that they were home. Tucker looked at Danny, and then smiled again, "Come on, dude, time to go see if my plan will work."

He and Danny went downstairs, where Tucker quickly dished out a story about Danny being an exchange student from Canada, whose care-family dropped the project at the last second, and that he and Tucker had bonded over their first day of school. Tucker used every child-to-parent trick in the book to get them to say yes, from puppy eyes, to promising to be good and do all the work around the house.

His parents looked at Danny, then at Tucker, and said that Danny could stay, but that his first few weeks were experimental, and that if Tucker's grades went down, or Danny proved that he wasn't beneficial to the home, they'd have to call the school and get him a new family, or sent back to Canada.

Tucker assured them that nothing would happen and that he'd already taken care of the paper work. The two boys ran back to Tucker's room.

"About school…" Danny started when Tucker's door was closed. "What am I going to do during the day while you're there? I can't stay here; your parents will find me."

Tucker thought about it for a moment, wondering what to do, before suggesting, "I guess you could like, hang around the park or something." He put a finger under his chin as he thought. "I mean, there'll be mothers with their kids there or something, but if you stay in the little forested area you should be okay. And besides," Tucker continued, taking out his homework for the next day, "when you master invisibility, you won't have to worry. You could stay here at my place, and as long as you don't touch or speak to my parents, you'll be fine."

Danny nodded, but it still troubled him. "What is regular school like, Tuck?" he asked, bringing his legs up and resting his chin on his knees. "I've had tutors at the institute my entire life; I've never been in a proper school."

Tucker laughed, "Be thankful dude. High school's a very bad place." Tucker shook his head as he said this, working on his homework. "I'm so glad Sam and I are graduating this year. Finally get out of that place, see the world…" Tucker paused, thinking of everything he wanted to do when he graduated. "I'm going into an IT school." He said after his lull. "But I'm also thinking of politics." He held his pencil to his mouth, tapping it against it in thought.

"Politics?" Danny asked with a smirk. "I haven't known you long, but you don't seem like the kind of person to enjoy that kind of thing."

Tucker waved his pencil to disarm that notion. "I'm really into it. Mark my words, I'll be mayor of this place one day!" he paused, his eyes getting that distant look again, "I'll make new laws, like 'Meat-Week' and 'Mini-Skirt Fridays.'"

Danny laughed, watching Tucker fantasize about his new laws. "I'm sure those will score you large points with Sam."

Tucker scoffed, going back down to his homework. "Sam-shmam." He said, "She'll have to live with them just like everyone else."

Danny let Tucker finish his homework in silence as he thought about what it would be like to have Tucker as mayor. The silence went on for a few minutes before Tucker quietly and unexpectedly said, "And I'll make sure to dismantle that horrible place you come from…"

Danny looked at him, forcing a small smile. "Thanks Tuck."


	11. Chapter 10

"He should be right here."

Walker, his arms clasped lightly behind his back, stood next to the dumpster beside the Nasty Burger in the middle of the night. His police ghosts floated around the scene, looking for any clues as to the half-ghosts whereabouts. One of them had even gone so far as to dumpster dive while Walker oversaw the operation.

"Sir," The dumpster-diving ghost said, popping his head up over the rim of the dumpster before phasing through. "I think you'll want to see this." The ghost held out the collar.

Walker's eyes narrowed as he looked at it. It had been cleanly opened, so it hadn't been forced. "Escaping from the confinement; that's against the rules." He said, taking the collar in one black gloved hand. "This boy's sentence just got a lot longer."

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" one of the ghosts asked.

"Stake out this place the…" Walker read the sign "…Nasty Burger. He's sure to come back to the scene of the crime."

After school the next day, Danny waited for Sam and Tucker outside of Casper High. When the two of them appeared he walked up to them, completing their small group.

"So, what should we do now?" Sam asked, adjusting her spider backpack.

"I say we go get some Nasty Burgers!" Tucker said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. "Those school lunches are drastically lacking in their meat."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny. "What do you say, Danny?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm up for a milkshake." He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Having him go ghost so often yesterday had helped heal the wounds on his neck- they were now almost completely healed. He was still amazed at the powers his ghost form had.

"It's two against one, Sam!" Tucker shouted triumphantly, pumping a fist into the air. "It's time to get some delicious Nasty Burgers!"

The trio made their way over to the Nasty Burger. The closer they got, the colder Danny got. It wasn't unbearable until they reached the doors of the joint and he shivered, his breath coming out in a visible cloud.

"…What just happened, dude?" Tucker asked, having seen Danny's breath. "It's way too hot for us to be able to see your breath."

Danny shrugged, rubbing his arms to try to get some warmth into them. "I d-don't know Tucker. Th-that's only happened once b-before."

Sam looked at him, and made a connection, but before she could say anything a police ghost rammed into Danny, pushing him into the side ally where Walker waited.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Walked asked, looking down at Danny who was now on the ground under his assailant. "A rule breaker." Danny looked up at Walker in a panic. Who was this guy and what did he want?

As if reading Danny's thoughts, Walker said. "My name's Walker. I'm the warden of the Ghost Zone, and I've been hired to catch you and lock you away in my prison."

"Hired by who?" Danny asked, still stuck under one of Walker's goons.

"That's none of your concern." Walker said, narrowing his eyes at the halfa. "Let him up." He ordered his goon, who floated off of Danny and went to float just behind Walker, keeping a watchful eye on the younger ghost.

Danny stood up, dazed and confused. Sam suddenly shouted, "Danny! Go ghost and kick some ghost butt!"

Danny turned to stare at her, his mouth agape._ Fight_ them? She must be crazy! But a small part of him knew that that was his only option. His brow furrowed and he turned to look at the prison warden, quickly slipping into his ghost form and assuming a defensive position.

"Wow," Tucker whispered to Sam while leaning close. "That's his best time yet for transforming."

"You won't take me!" Danny said, anger now fuelling his mind. He had a feeling Vlad had commissioned this ghost to take him away for leaving the prison cell. Danny refused to go back there.

Much to Danny's surprise, not to mention Sam and Tucker's, Danny's fists began to glow a bright green, his feet lifting off of the ground so that he was hovering. "You'll have to defeat me first!"

"That won't be an issue." Walker assured him, "you hardly know how to control your powers. It won't take but a moment."

Eyes narrowed, the halfa spun, shooting an ectoplasmic ray at the closest ghost, who screamed and burst. At this, the ghosts jumped into action, charging towards the boy. But Danny bravely fought off each one until it was just him and Walker left.

Danny was panting. He had never used this much energy before. He felt proud for managing to hold his own. He concentrated on the ghost with the skull for a face.

Walker looked less than pleased with this latest development. "Destroying my men, that's against the rules."

"What rules!" Danny asked, exasperated.

"My rules." Walker clarified, growing bored. "I'll be back for you, ghost child. Mark my words." Walker started to fly away before turning himself invisible.

Danny collapsed onto the ground, using his hands and knees for support as he changed back into human form. "Danny!" Tucker and Sam called out, running to their friends' side. "Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked, placing her hands on his shoulders and lifting him up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said, trying to smile. "I just used way too much energy." He put a hand on his forehead, which had begun to throb painfully.

"Way too cool, man!" Tucker had never seen Danny fight any ghosts before, let alone a whole patrol of them. "You need to do that more often!"

Danny looked at Tucker before shaking his head. "No, thank you." Danny said with a small smile. "Fighting ghosts is tough and tiring. I'd rather do it less often, preferably never again."

Tucker didn't stop smiling. "Well still- way too cool!" Danny's two friends helped him to his feet.

"Now," Danny said, finding his balance. "Where's my milkshake?"

Vlad was beyond furious. He was beyond everything except total, lethal, rage. Walker knew this and had made his exit quick. Vlad's face was tomato red, to anyone watching, it would look as if steam were going to burst from his ears at any moment.

"_How_ could this happen!" Vlad seethed to himself, punching his hand into his desk, causing his lamp to fall over again. "He got _away_. How! He _fought?_ He barely has control of his powers!"

The billionaire was pacing angrily in his office, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. That child was much more trouble than he was worth. He lived for eighteen years already- he was proof that those powers did _not_ kill you. Why should they keep him alive anymore?

Vlad already had some of the most powerful ghosts in his employ, so he didn't need the ghost boy for protection. He didn't need the ghost boy for anything but to experiment on; they still had a number of tests to run on him.

But...

Vlad turned to face the small blue safe that sat quietly in the corner of his room. Inside was the serum that gave Danny Fenton the powers he was now tapping into. Vlad bit his bottom lip as he quickly made up his mind.

_He_ wanted those powers too. _He_ was going to be the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone and the Living Realm. _He_ was going to kick Danny's ass from here to Timbuktu. _He_ was going to be the most well known, and the most feared person in Amity.

Vlad sat in front of the safe, hesitating for a second before grasping it firmly and putting the combination in. When the door opened with a soft _click_, Vlad reached greedily inside. He had made the Fentons make more of the serum after injecting it into their now-son, and he was glad for this. He also had a copy of the recipe somewhere, so that if he ever needed minions of the half-ghost variety, he could get them.

Not that he wanted anyone else being half ghost. After he disposed of that Fenton kid, he'd be the rarest species on earth.

Vlad hungrily stuck the needle in his arm, pushing the plunger down and watching the almost-glowing goo sink into his skin and bloodstream.

The spot he had injected it in stayed green for a second, before fading back into the beige colour of his skin. Vlad waited for the serum to take effect.

Suddenly, his whole body burned. Vlad clenched his teeth and threw his head back, arching his chest towards the ceiling as the fire ran through his body. He did his best not to scream and alert any personnel on this level of the building.

He wondered briefly if this is what young Daniel went through all those years ago, but it passed quickly- he didn't care. He himself felt like this now, and that was what mattered. Vlad almost ripped out his hair before the pain subsided, and a cold sensation washed through him.

Vlad stood, walking shakily over to the mirror to look at himself. He smiled at what he saw. He smiled wider when he saw that his canine teeth had grown into fangs. His skin had turned an unhealthy shade of blue, but that didn't bother him. His normally neat, tied back white hair was sticking up in points and was raven's wing black. His eyes were blood red. He even had a costume change. He had somehow gained a massive amount of upper body tonnage, his muscles apparent even under his now white suit. His hands had black gloves on, and a large-collared cape hung at his shoulders.

"...I like it." Vlad said, grinning at his reflection. "Vlad Masters. Half-ghost." He frowned. Somehow, that didn't seem like a very good ghost name.

Vlad allowed himself to change back into a human. "Vlad Masters... No. Vlad _Plasmius._ Yes. I like that." Vlad said to himself, staring at his human reflection.

"Now, to lure the ghost boy here." He turned back to his desks where a date was circled on his small calendar. "... Yes, I have _just_ the right bait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Unfortunately, Walker **does not ** appear again in this story. He will appear in the sequel to this story, however.


	12. Chapter 11

Danny spread himself out on the cot he was using in Tucker's room, staring at the other boy's ceiling. Tucker was immersed in his game called _Doom_. Danny admitted it looked like it was fun, but having no computer to play along he couldn't, and so was forced onto the sidelines.

After their run in with Walker, the trio had gotten some food at the Nasty Burger before rushing home, where Danny had practiced his invisibility and intangibility. Now he was exhausted and was waiting for Tucker, who kept insisting _just one more level, _before he could actually turn off the light and go to sleep.

Tomorrow they would practice Danny's ectoplasm rays, and they would be satisfied that he was at least gaining _some_ control over his elusive powers. Danny just wanted to know all of them, so he could stop worrying that something was going to happen that he couldn't control.

At least he only had those three powers to deal with.

Danny yawned and rolled over, looking at Tucker's back as the black teenager got past yet _another_ level. "Come _on_ Tucker." Danny begged, tucking his hands under his pillow and letting his eyes slide closed. "Go to bed already."

"Fine, fine." Tucker said absently, shooting at enemies as they came at him. "I'm going." He promised, but continued to play.

Danny sighed, and stood up. He was going to have to do this the hard way. He made himself invisible just for fun, and walked over to Tucker, pressing the P button on the keyboard, effectively pausing the game. He ignored Tucker's cries of protest. "_Now_, Tucker." Danny said with another yawn. "I've been training all afternoon and you have school tomorrow." He pushed the button that turned off the computer screen.

"Look, your game is still on, and will be waiting for you tomorrow. Let's go to bed. _Please._" Danny begged, pushing Tucker's chair away from the computer screen.

"Ugh, fine Danny." Tucker finally gave up, walking over to his bed. "You win."

Danny smiled at his best friend and yawned again. "Good night Tuck."

"Night, Danny." Tucker said, shutting off his light.

The morning came all too quickly, especially with Tucker's parents bursting into Tucker's room. "Tucker Anthony Foley!" Tucker's mother shrieked, making both boys jump and fall off their respective beds.

"W-what is it mom?"

His father pointed at Danny. "You _lied_ to us about him!"

Tucker's face paled and he looked at Danny, who looked absolutely horrified. His right arm went intangible in his distress and caused the teen to fall against the floor again with a groan.

"W-what do you mean, Dad?" Tucker asked, looking back at his dad and hoping he hadn't seen Danny's slip up.

Tucker's mother held up a letter. "Mr. Manson just came to our house and dropped this off, saying that his daughter had been seen talking to a… _fugitive, _from that facility out in the woods. They warned us to watch out for _you_ because you're friends with Sam- and _look at whose picture is here_." Attached to it was a head shot of Danny.

"How _could_ you, Tucker!" His mother asked, the distress she was feeling clearly evident on her face. "How could you harbour a... a... _criminal?"_ Her voice was rising in pitch as she added, looking at Danny, "It even says here that you tied up your parents- holding them hostage. They _still_ can't find them in that awful building."

"Criminal?" Danny squeaked, wishing he could just disappear without freaking out Tucker's parents even more.

"Oh- don't you worry, Danny." Mr. Tucker said, glaring at the horrified teen. "We've already called the police. They'll be here shortly."

Danny gulped, and then looked at Tucker, who gave him a _you have to run, dude._ look. Danny nodded, silently telling his friend that he would be back. He couldn't run away from Vlad any longer.

Danny ran, he brushed past Tuckers parents, and out the front door, dashing down the steps and into the streets. Danny looked around in distress before running down the street in a random direction. He _still_ had no idea where he was going in this place- he'd only been here for two days!

Once Danny spotted an abandoned alley way, he ducked inside of it, quickly transforming into his ghost self and lifting off into the sky- luckily, his flying came more instinctually than anything else, and he had that down after his day of flight training at the facility.

Danny spotted the dark splattering that marked the forest, and just at the edge of his vision saw the clearing where the building was built. Danny flew towards it, worry about his parents plaguing his mind. He hadn't seen them for a few weeks now, and Vlad said that _he_ had caused their disappearance? Something was wrong.

Danny landed in front of his child-hood home, if you could call it that. He didn't bother transforming back into his human self- the people here would know him no matter which form he took. Besides, Danny noted as he looked around, no one was around anyways; which was strange. He quickly made his way inside.

* * *

><p>Tucker's phone rang and the caller ID said it was Sam. He answered it as his parents were talking to the cops. "<em>Tucker?"<em> Sam's voice was scared, "_Tucker, where's Danny?"_

Tucker swallowed, looking over to his parents before turning his back on them and whispering to Sam. "My parents came in this morning with a letter from your dad." He knew why Sam was worried, he was too- Danny had quickly become their best friend, warming into their hearts like an innocent puppy or kitten. "They barged into my room, and showed us the letter he wrote."

"_What did Danny do?"_ Sam asked, and Tucker could hear her parents yelling at each other in the background.

"I gave him a look that said to run," Tucker began, "So he did. I think he went back to the facility to get his parents. Knowing him, I'm sure that's what he did."

"_Yeah, he's got to be worried about them- did you _see_ the look on his face when they didn't answer their door?"_

Tucker sighed, that was one of the saddest moments he'd seen in a long time, seeing the dejected, broken look Danny had on his face that he tried to hide.

"Yeah, I saw that. What should we do?"

"_I have an idea,"_ Sam began "_Remember a few years ago there was an article about the Fentons?_"

Tucker nodded before remembering that Sam couldn't see him. "Yeah, I remember that- it said something about them making weapons that could harm ghosts. Thinking back on it, that's kind of twisted. Their son's a ghost."

"_Maybe they didn't know," _Sam reasoned, before continuing "_My point being, if that ghost- Walker- from the other night was any indication, the Facility has the power to _control_ ghosts. Danny might need more than just his powers to get out of there alive."_

Tucker's mouth fell open at what he believed Sam was suggesting. "Are you suggesting _breaking into_ Fenton works, and _stealing_ ghost weapons, if there are even any there?"

"_No, I'm suggesting we go to the park and roll in a patch of daisies."_ He could almost hear Sam rolling her eyes. "_Yes, Tucker, I'm suggesting stealing some weapons. If it means saving Danny, I'm sure his parents will forgive us."_

Tucker swallowed, though he had to admit that helping Danny was giving him an excited rush. "Alright, Sam, I'm in."

"_Good, meet me outside of Fenton Works in fifteen."_

Outside of Fenton Works, Tucker and Sam assessed the building. "... How are we going to get in?" Tucker asked, looking the building over. Sam tilted her head and walked up to the front door. She looked under the door mat for an extra key, but found none. Maddie Fenton wouldn't have left one there. Next, she tried the door handle, which turned and the door opened with a small _click_. Probably thanks to Jack Fenton.

Sam looked over her shoulder at Tucker with a smile. "Maybe the front door?" She answered his question with a question before cautiously walking inside.

"Let's start from the bottom up." Tucker suggested, pointing at the just visible stairs to the basement in the kitchen. "We'll comb every inch until we find something useful."

They walked into the basement, and stopped in awe. The basement was a laboratory, weapons lined one wall, a circular door took up most of the far wall, and charts and diagrams were on the final wall. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Jack pot." Tucker said with a smile.

They ran over to the weapons wall, where each weapon was held up on its own peg, with a little identifier underneath it. Probably for Jack's sake, so he wouldn't forget which did what.

"I found this thing called the _Jack O' Nine-tails."_ Tucker said, holding out a thin rod. "It says it grasps and electrocutes ghosts. Think it'll be useful?" Sam nodded, before looking for her own weapon.

"Ah! Look, _Fenton Wrist Rays_" Sam held out a bracelet like item. She strapped one on, then tossed one to Tucker. "In case the _Jack O' Nine-tails_ fails to work." She said.

"Thanks, Sam. Anything else you think we should bring?" She looked around before her eyes fell on a thermos.

"What is _that?"_ she asked, "do they expect to bring the ghosts _lunch?_"

Tucker shrugged, reading the label. "_Used to contain ghosts. Also soup. _Original." Sam picked it up, tossing it in her hand before strapping it to her belt.

"I don't know, but I think we might need this." She looked at Tucker. "Time go to help Danny?"

Tucker agreed, "Time to go help Danny."


	13. Chapter 12

Danny walked down the deserted halls of the only place he knew as home. It was unusual to have no one around; the place was normally crawling with personnel who would greet him with a smile and a nod.

There was no one here. Danny looked around nervously as he continued wandering. He didn't know where Vlad wanted him to be, but he knew he had to be here. He changed back to Fenton to conserve his energy as he explored the empty halls.

"So, Daniel, you decided to come get your parents after all." The voice seemed to come from all around him, and Danny looked around nervously. "It's a good thing you decided to come back. Things would have gotten worse for you if you had stayed in your hidey-hole."

Danny glared at the walls and ceiling as he walked. "Where are my parents?" he shouted, clenching his fists.

"Tsk tsk, I was going to get to that, Daniel. Why are you so impatient?" Vlad's voice continued, getting an amused tone to it. "Alright, well, continue to the back yard. Your parents are waiting there. We'll see you soon, Daniel."

Danny gave a last glare at the walls before breaking into a jog towards the rear of the facility. If his parents were back there, he was going to find them.

Danny pushed out of the emergency exit, ignoring the blaring sirens that announced the use of the armed doors. He crashed outside, stumbling over the lip of the door before regaining his balance and looking around. There, over by the pond, was a thick pole with his parents tied to it.

"DANNY!"

Jack Fenton had spotted his son, pulling against his bonds, trying to get free. Maddie turned her head and spotted her son as well, a small smile of greeting passed on her lips before she frowned again in concern. "Danny!"

Jack's eyes widened, "Danny! Run!" Danny went over to his parents, ignoring what his dad said.

"Run? But dad, I came here to save you guys." Danny was about to reach them when a blast hit him in his side, throwing him away and into the pond.

Luckily, the pond wasn't all that deep. Danny sat up and spat the water out of his mouth, looking around for the source of the attack. Standing a little ways away was Vlad Masters. Danny couldn't see any visible weapons so he was very confused. His side hurt like a ghost had just rammed into him and he stood up, holding a hand over his wound.

"Daniel!" Vlad Masters greeted him with false concern and a false smile. "So good to see you again."

Danny looked at him. "Mr. Masters!" Danny said, stepping out of the pond and back onto dry land. "Please let my parents go! I came back, just like you asked."

"Oh, Danny, there was no deal struck. You came here freely; I can now do as I will with you."

Danny narrowed his eyes in a glare at the older man, his fists clenching and unclenching and he unconsciously changed into his Phantom from. "Let them go Vlad." He growled, his anger rising. "They didn't do anything."

Vlad looked at Danny, a smirk growing on his face. "How about, no? They did raise you, and mould you into becoming who you are today; and who you are today is a rebellious teenager, running away from home and hiding from the authorities." Vlad narrowed his eyes, "You have unstable powers, not to mention unstable teenage emotions. You're a threat to not only Amity Park, but yourself, Daniel."

"Home?" Danny asked, glaring at the older man, "_Home?_ Home is not a place where you_ experiment _on me, and try to _kill_ me!"

"We did no such thing!" Vlad feigned shock, "We were only trying to help you!"

"Bullshit!" Danny shouted, his anger peaking.

"Watch your language young man!" Maddie reprimanded him.

Danny continued as if his mom had never spoken. "If you were trying to _help_ me you wouldn't have strapped an _electric_ collar onto me and _electrocuted_ me every time I did something you didn't like- and what about that one time? When you used it to see how long I could last in _human form_ until my _ghost form_ kicked in!"

Vlad scoffed, "That, Daniel, you misinterpreted. I didn't _want_ that to happ-"

"SHUT UP!" Danny yelled, flying over to Vlad and punching him in the face. "You are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop!"

Vlad staggered back a few steps, putting a hand to his face. "That was uncalled for, Daniel. I've done nothing to you."

"Where are your _goons_ Vlad?" Danny asked, losing control of his temper. "Where are your powerful guns that will shoot me down and contain me again, hm?"

"Danny-boy, calm down." Jack tried to reason with his son, scared he was going to do something he'd regret.

Danny's eyes were glowing a bright green as he growled, staring at Vlad. "Come on, Masters, where's your weapons?"

Vlad removed his hand from his face and smirked at Danny. "You want weapons?" Glowing black rings appeared at his waists, and spread across his body, turning him into Plasmius. "You can have weapons."

The older halfa pointed at Danny who was staring in shock and shot a single ray out of his finger, sending the floating ghost into backflips through the air. He finally managed to balance himself out and again stare at Plasmius in shock. "H-how did you-"

The older man crossed his arms over his chest, hovering a few inches off the ground, "Oh Daniel, Daniel." He shook his head as he spoke, a grin playing across his face. "You're really ignorant, aren't you? Did you think you were _born_ half dead?"

"V-man! What are you doing!" Jack asked, his and Maddie's eyes were wide with fear over what he was going to reveal to their son.

"Oh, come _on_ you bumbling oaf. He's eighteen years old. Were you planning on telling him on your _death beds_?" Vlad laughed sadistically. "Oh, wait- you _are _on your death beds_._"

Danny looked between Vlad and his parents, suspicion burrowing itself deep into his mind. He floated a few feet away from Vlad, waiting to see what the halfa would do.

Vlad turned towards Danny, narrowing his inhuman red eyes. "Oh, Danny, you're adopted. You were given to your parents after my staff injected you with an ectoplasmic formula your father created."

Danny felt his world crash down as he looked at his parents. "…Mom? …Dad?"

Maddie looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Danny- I'm sorry we never told you." She began, the tears finally spilling over, her grief evident in her eyes. "But ever since the first moment I held you in my arms, you were mine."

Jack nodded, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "It's true Danny," the large man whispered as his son's face turned from disbelief and sadness to determination and anger. "You've been my son since day one, and we were going to tell you eventually. The formula- I never meant it to be tested on _you_."

Danny turned away from his parents, looking at Vlad now. "You _injected_ a defenseless baby with a potentially _harmful_ concoction?"

Vlad waved a hand as if to dismiss the option, "Now now, of course the procedure wasn't without its risks."

"_Risks?_" Danny yelped outraged, "You could have _killed_ me!"

"Yes, well that would have taken care of _this_ problem, now wouldn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Danny sped towards Vlad again, throwing his arm back to punch him again. But the older hybrid was ready; he threw up a ghost shield, knocking Danny back a few feet.

"Hey!" Danny hated to admit it but he was a little impressed. "How did you do that?"

"You naïve little boy," Vlad said, "Do you think those tests we did on you went to waste? I've been studying them, and not to mention the research I did on ghosts and their powers on the _side_." Vlad laughed, "I have much more control over these powers than you do- and I've hardly had them for two days!"

Danny gulped, fear now overpowering his outrage. "Why did you inject yourself?"

"Finally you ask." Vlad said, crossing his arms again and floating nearer to Danny. "I did it because I can't have _anyone_ being stronger than me- more well-known than I am. I am a _billionaire_ no one surpasses me without grave effort- to have _you_ a mere _child_ surpass me without even _trying._ I could just not have that happen." Vlad frowned at Danny, his brow furrowing in anger. "_I could not have that!_ I have to be the _only_ half-ghost. I will be the most _powerful_ and _well known_ being in Amity Park- no, the _WORLD!"_

Danny stared at Vlad in horror as the other ghosts' fists began to glow with an eerie purple glow and he loomed over Danny menacingly.

* * *

><p>The ground split as Danny skid across it, leavi leaving a ditch behind him. Vlad floated down lower, crossing his arms and smirking at the young man. "Daniel, have you not even <em>tried<em> practicing your powers? I'm ashamed."

Danny got up, trying to wipe away the blood that had leaked from his lips, instead smudging it across his face. Danny leapt into the air and rushed at Vlad, aiming a high-powered blast at him. The older ghost deflected it with a shield and a maniacal laugh. Once the blast was gone, the shield dissipated away.

"Come on, Daniel, you should be able to do better than that."

Suddenly, Vlad was hit from behind, more than once. The ghost tumbled over himself before turning around and facing the new threat. "What the-"

Panting, Danny looked past Vlad and saw Sam crouching a little ways away, the _Fenton Wrist Ray_ aimed at the billionaire. "Awesome!" Sam said, looking at the ray. "It's like the perfect accessory of _pain_." Danny looked to his left and saw Tucker untying his parents.

Vlad hissed through his teeth in frustration and aimed at Tucker, shooting off an ecto ray.

"NO!" Danny screeched, flying as fast as he could to get to Tucker's side. He got there just before the shot, and concentrated all his power into making a shield like Vlad could. It was either make a shield or get hit by _another_ ray. Either way, he'd be protecting Tucker.

Danny almost jumped for joy when he noticed the ghost shield emanating from his palms. "I-I did it!"

"Way to go, dude!" Tucker said, finally getting the knots out and the ropes off of Danny's parents.

Vlad floated just outside of the ghost shield. "Good job Daniel. You've mastered a new power." His sarcastic tone dripped with ire.

While he was distracted, Sam sent another blast at Vlad, who anticipated it and created a ghost-shield bubble. "You are a meddlesome girl, Samantha." Vlad said, turning to face her. "Despite your parents being loyal employees of mine, I will have to punish you."

"My name's Sam!" She said rebelliously, firing more shots at him. Danny could see that she was actually quite scared, despite her brave demeanour.

Vlad stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "Whatever you say, _Samantha,_" Danny knew what was coming next, and shot off the ground, racing over to her and grabbing her just as Vlad shot at her. He turned them both intangible and the shot passed harmlessly through.

"Wow, Danny, I didn't know you could do that." Sam whispered as Danny leaned against her and his intangibility faded out. His eyes were half closed and he couldn't catch his breath. "…Are you okay dude?"

"The ghost boy is _tired._" Vlad mocked, hovering closer to the two of them as Sam helped Danny, who was losing his footing. "How touching his _girlfriend_ is there to help him."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam shouted indignantly as Danny regained his footing and pushed her away.

Danny glared up at Vlad. "This ends now." He panted.

"You and what army?" Vlad asked, charging his fists and readying to fire at Danny again.

"Us!" Tucker yelled, whipping out the _Jack O' Nine-tails. _The whip like ends of the weapon snaked out, grabbing Vlad and wrapping around him, trapping him in its powerful anti-ectoplasm ropes and dragging him to the ground_._

Sam walked over to Danny as Vlad struggled on the ground. "What is this contraption?" he kicked out, trying to break free, but failing. "I can't break it!"

"'Course not." Tucker said with a smile, "It's an anti-ghost weapon. You'll never be able to break free."

Sam pulled the Fenton Thermos out from her belt. "Danny," she asked, holding it out to him, "Would you like to do the honours?"

"With pleasure." Danny smirked, taking the Thermos, and pointing it at Vlad. "Meet your end, Fruit Loop."

He pointed it at Vlad, but the thing just hiccupped and didn't do anything. "Er- Sam?" Danny asked, looking at her while still pointing the Thermos at Vlad. "What's it supposed to do?"

"Contain the ghost…" Sam said then looked up at his parents. "…Did you test these weapons before putting them up on your weapons wall?" she asked them.

"Yes- but that one's never worked." Maddie said, looking at Jack. "Why didn't you throw it out like I asked?"

"Because it's still good for soup!" Jack proclaimed proudly.

Vlad continued to struggle against his bonds. "You'll never win, _Phantom_." He snarled.

"Ugh, shut up! I've had enough of you!" Danny's eyes began to glow eerily, and his hands matched them. The Thermos sucked up the green aura, suddenly letting out a soft _whrrr_ noise, before a bright blue light shot from it, enveloping Vlad.

Vlad screamed as if they had just set him on fire, and shouted curses, threatening that he would be back as he started to shrink and be sucked into the cylindrical weapon. Once Vlad was contained, Danny let out the breath he was holding, and lost hold of his ghost form, reverting back to human.

Relieved of their burden, the _Jack O' Nine-tails_ fell limply to the ground. Danny capped the Thermos, letting out a tired sigh as he changed back into Fenton.

Danny looked at it, then at his friends. "What are you guys _doing_ here?" he snapped, "You could have been _killed_."

"Killed? Dude we just saved your butt!" Tucker said, shocked. "You could at least say _thanks_."

Sam punched Danny in the arm. "Seriously, you could be a little more appreciative."

Danny shook his head, finally letting a grateful smile light up his face. "Thanks guys, really. Without you, I'd never be able to capture Vlad."

The Thermos shook in his hand as if its captives name summoned him. "…We'd better figure out where to put this." Danny muttered, watching it as it slowly stilled.

There was a soft cough and Danny looked up to see his parents standing together a little ways away, looking too sheepish to approach him. Danny frowned. "I'll… be right back guys." Danny told his friends before walking over to his parents.

Maddie and Jack Fenton watched their son slowly walk over to them. They couldn't say they weren't proud of him, or scared of how he thought of them now, and they couldn't help but notice how he carried himself now. As if that battle had pushed out the meek, scared Danny they knew and replaced it with the confident Phantom.

Danny was covered in scrapes and bruises, he looked as if he could sleep for a decade, but he had a sparkle in his eye that they hadn't seen there since he was five.

When Danny finally reached them, he stood awkwardly in front of them for a moment, rubbing his arm and watching the ground.

"Before you say anything," Maddie started, "I just want you to know that we're proud of you, Sweetheart. No matter what you think of us now, you have always been my son, and I'll love you forever."

Jack nodded; an arm around his wife's waist. "Danny-boy, you're the son I've always wanted. The son I have, and the one I'd never change for the world." He smiled proudly at his son before waiting for what Danny had to say. Even if he now hated them, the two of them would continue to love him until they day they died.

Danny looked at them, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Mom, Dad… I don't know why you decided to keep it from me for so long, but I love you guys. I couldn't ask for better parents, and I can't blame you for what happened to me when I was a baby. That wasn't your fault, or anything you could change."

Danny paused, apparently thinking of something before smiling up at his parents. "Besides, I wouldn't want to change it. It's who I am, and even if I've only been able to use the powers for a few weeks, I've come to appreciate them." He blinked away his tears and rubbed his eyes.

There was silence. Danny didn't look at his parents, but their actions spoke louder than words. They moved closed to him and embraced him in a hug. Danny felt the tears coming back anew, and tried not to sob into his father's arms.

"We love you, Danny."

"I love you guys too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed this- this is the second to last chapter! Next chapter's the epilogue, and then on Friday the sequel comes out! :D Yay!


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter's so short guys!

* * *

><p>Everything simmered down.<p>

Danny got to take his first steps inside of Fenton Works. For the first time he got to see the room his parents had set up, in the hopes that they'd be able to take their son home one day.

For the first time, he had an actual family meal with his parents and Jazz, who was ecstatic to have her brother living under the same roof as the rest of the Fentons.

Danny hung out with Sam and Tucker almost every day, and although he was never allowed at the Manson's or the Foley's, they still found things to do, and fun to have. Sam and Tucker basically lived at Danny's place, unless the three of them were over in the park.

Danny's parents and the Manson's discussed what to do with the Facility now that Vlad was gone. The Mansons wanted to continue to use it, to further understand what effects Danny's powers had in the long run, but the thought of going back in that mirrored room and being watched like a lab rat again caused Danny no end of distress, so that plan was quickly cut.

The two families finally decided to abandon the place, deciding that the things that went on there were too hard to erase and continue to use the building without unwanted memories springing up.

Danny, Sam and Tucker used the grounds around the building to practice Danny's ghost powers, and to make sure no one started it up again and used it for freaky experiments. Occasionally, Danny would wander inside and walk around the familiar halls by himself, remembering those rare happy times he had with his mom and dad here- before his powers manifested. Once he had gotten everything out of his old room, and into his new one at the Fenton Works building, Danny didn't go inside the facility again.

Danny didn't end up going to Casper high with his two best friends- it was too close to the end of the year for them to admit him, but Danny kept his studies up with some of the tutors he still had contact with.

The people who worked in the facility moved away from Amity for the most part, promising that nothing from that time would be brought up again, except for with government officials. Danny's secret remained a secret with the mass population of Amity; the few people who stayed told no one about Danny's ghost powers.

The summer finally came and Tucker and Sam graduated high school. At this point, Danny had mastered his ghost powers.

One night found the trio sitting on the stone fountain in the park, looking up at the starry sky.

"So Danny," Sam was the first to break the comfortable silence. "What are you going to do now? Have you applied to any colleges?"

"Yeah, a couple," Danny said, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them. "I uh, applied for the NASA training program in Texas." He muttered, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep them secure. "But I honestly don't expect to get in to it. I don't have a state diploma, only what I've learned from the facility." Danny paused stealing a glance at both of his friends. "So I applied to Sciences at the community college here." He laughed, "My grades should be enough for that, and I'm hoping to get in. If I do, and I graduate with enough credits, I'll try for NASA in a couple of years."

Tucker pet Danny's shoulder, "That's great dude!" he said, "I applied out of state, for Computer sciences with a minor in politics."

"_Politics_ Tucker?" Sam asked, leaning around Danny to look at her black friend. "You're into that kind of thing?"

Tucker laughed, and Danny smirked. "He wants to be mayor of Amity Park one day." Danny said, glancing at his friend. "Tell her your laws, Tuck."

Tucker smiled proudly. "There'll be 'Meat Week' and 'Mini-skirt Fridays'."

Sam smiled sadistically at her friend. "You sure are going to get it, Tuck, when Ghost-boy isn't here to protect you."

This caused all of them to laugh, and when they calmed down Tucker asked Sam where she was applying to.

"Amity's community college for now, just like Danny." She answered, "They've got a nice environmental program, and after I've gotten that out of the way, I'm applying to a university."

"Nice!" Tucker and Danny said at the same time. "We'll be going to the same college!" Danny announced with glee.

Sam blushed and smiled.

"Wooo, the _lovebirds_ get time _alooone._" Tucker swooned, putting his hands together and swaying.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam yelled at the same time, as Danny punched Tucker in the arm.

Tucker laughed, rubbing his arm as he skipped away from the fountain. "I stand by my statement!" he chortled, twirling around and running off.

Danny sighed, "I guess we really _should_ be getting home." He admitted sheepishly, casting a sideways glance at Sam. "I mean, my parents will be looking for me soon. Dad will probably have some anti-ghost weapon that'll do more harm than good."

This caused Sam to chuckle softly. _She has a nice laugh…_ Danny thought wistfully.

"I should go too." Sam said, standing up. Danny stood up as well. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam asked, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

The three of them all got accepted into college. Danny, despite his brave words against it, was very disappointed to not hear anything from NASA. But he put on a smile and told himself he would apply again when his college grades brought him up.

Danny and Sam were seeing Tucker off, as his bus left for the airport that day. "… So this is it, isn't it?" Sam asked quietly, as Tucker hoisted his shoulder bag onto his shoulder. "The end of Team Phantom?"

"Team Phantom?" Danny and Tucker asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah… It's a play on words." She explained, "You know… _Fenton, Phantom_. They're basically the same word. I thought it'd be neat. _Danny Phantom._ Therefore, _Team Phantom."_

Danny smiled, "I like it."

Tucker nodded "Yeah! Sa-weet!"

Sam smiled. "I'm glad. Don't forget us while you're gone Tucker." Sam, despite the many fights she and Tucker got into, didn't want him to go. He was like a brother to her.

Tucker smiled. "You _actually_ think I'm going to _forget you guys?_" he asked, sarcastically. "Goth girl and Ghost Boy? As if!"

Danny smiled back at Tucker. "You better come visit."

"Of course!" Tucker said, spreading his hands out to the sides, "Long weekends, and winter and summer breaks, I'll be back and ready to go." He said as the bus honked announcing its imminent departure.

"And we'll keep in touch over the internet and via letters." Tucker said, starting to back up. "Don't you two go getting engaged while I'm gone!" he turned and ran off to his bus, leaving Danny and Sam to simmer on his statement.

"So… Team Phantom, hun?" Danny asked, watching as Tucker's bus shoved off and headed for the airport.

"Yeah, Team Phantom. Like it?"

Danny looked at Sam and smiled. "Yeah. I do like it. Kinda like our own secret club."

Sam smiled. "Exactly. Starting with school on Monday."

Danny looked at her. "School… on Monday." He whispered, shocked he was going to be going to an actual _school_.

"Mm-hm." Sam hummed, turning around. "So I'll see you then, Danny?"

Danny smiled at her; taking one last look in the direction Tucker's bus had driven.

"Yeah. I'll see you on Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Haha, maybe I should release the new one on Monday... Just to tease you guys, and stay true to Danny and Sam's words. :D

:: pelted with rotten tomatoes:: Okay okay okay. XD The new one will come out on Friday. Jeeze you guys.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support I've had through this whole thing. I couldn't have asked for better!

Stay tuned for the release of _Ice and Lightning_!


End file.
